Problem Child
by Noble Beast
Summary: Shinji had a twin sister and she is selected as the new pilot because Shinji died before his father sent for him.  AU with a few OCs tossed in.  Pairings later. Rating because of adult situations and language.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gainax does. I don't make money on this. Working for free.

* * *

><p>There are many things that Sister Christina was used to dealing with as her job being the head mistress of St. Benedict's School for Girls in London. One was not the girl currently sitting in her office giving her a dark glare. Yuko Ikari was not an unattractive girl by any means. She was smaller than her peers at the school, being only 4'6" and her body seemed to barely fill out with breasts that were just budding out, a thin waist and a little more filled out behind. There might be more growing for her because of her young age of 14, but only time would answer that. The girl seemed content in the body God had given her. Her skin was lightly tanned from constant exposure from all the activities she seemed to be involved in during her time in the school and all the different hobbies she had, but that was where the normal attributes stopped. Her pretty face was marred by the two rings going through her right eyebrow, a line of five rings were pierced into her right ear with a silver chain running through them, small charms that seemed to have value for the girl hanging from the chain. The other ear was a bit more sedated with only three piercings, two jeweled studs at the top of the ear and a ring from the lob. If someone were to look closely, they would also notice the tongue stud when she talked. Finally, instead of her normal dark brown hair that she had when the school first took her in a few years back, she had almost neon blue hair with pink and red highlights in her shoulder length hair. The fact she was wearing a Catholic school girl uniform did not help remove the rebel look she seemed to take so much time to cultivate. Unlike the other girls in the school she seemed to prefer wearing black stockings all the time and an unzipped long sleeve school jacket, even in the summer.<p>

There were two reasons Yuko was in the office with her. The first was simple in the fact that her father had sent a message to the school requesting that they release her to him and send her to Tokyo-3. Seeing as Yuko's twin brother committed suicide earlier this year Sister Christina was sure that Mr. Gendo wanted his daughter there to view the poor boy's grave. This was also good for the Sister in the fact that she will finally be rid of one of the biggest stain on St. Benedict's history. Yuko had solo caused the most trouble this school had seen since the 2nd Impact. Currently on her record were accounts of fights with other schools, disrupting school events (how the girl had sneaked a full stage of band equipment for the opening ceremony for the year is still a mystery. The students did seem to enjoy the Black Sabbath tribute concert Yuko and her band did for them though, questionable material aside), and three different accounts of streaking the campus. This last infraction was the final straw though. It is probably good that the girl's father is withdrawing her so the incident that she was caught in doesn't follow on a more permanent record, but it still doesn't excuse the sin of her doing it.

When Sister Christina got the message from Gendo Ikari she was more than eager to pass on the message to the little trouble maker. Yuko was put on clean up duty of the chapel with Sister Nickola so delivering the message was supposed to be a quick and easy thing. Instead Sister Christina walked into the chapel and found it empty. There was a mop bucket with mop next to the door and a cleaning cart full of supplies right next to that, but no signs of her student or the young Nun that was charged with watching her. Sister Christina was about to leave the room when the sound of someone crying out caught her ears. Following the sound toward the confessionals on the other side of the room wasn't hard, but the sounds of heavy breathing behind the door were troubling. When she heard Yuko's voice whispering telling the other person in the confessional words of encouragement Christina forced herself to open the door.

The sight that greeted her was far from what she could handle. Sister Nickola had her habit pulled all the way up passed her head, pinning her arms in place as the material was wrapped around her wrists and the sleeve tied to the back of the chair she was sitting in. Her legs were spread wide and held high over her head with her feet braced up against the walls of the small room leaving everything God had given the young woman to bare for all to see. Kneeling before this image of pornographic beauty barely dressed in the cloth of the Lord was Yuko, her head hiding Sister Nickola's shame, the clear sounds of her mouth working the sensitive area. The two girls looked up at the sounds of the confessional door opening, Nickola's face going pale in horror and Yuko turning around with a look of annoyance over the interruption, her mouth and chin glistening with the essence of the sister in the chair.

Yuko's hand pulled out the phallic object that she was just using on Sister Nickola and held it up enough to lick the fluids off it lightly with her tongue. It took a moment for Sister Christina to recognize the object for what it was. Whipping her head away from the two girls' Sapphic scene she focused her attention on the altar. One of the prides of this church was the nativity scene that was on a table behind the altar. It was done all in marble and small enough sized to transport it for any other functions throughout the school that would require prayer. The Virgin Mary and Joseph were carved in great detail as statuettes standing over the manger with the Lord Jesus inside of it. Behind were well done carvings of the shepherds and three wise men looking on. Currently though, the scene was missing one major key figure. The Virgin Mary was currently getting a light tongue bath from Yugo, cleaning it off from the trip she had been on inside Sister Nickola.

"What's wrong Sister Christina? I was just helping Nickola with her 'Hail Mary's'." The smirk that Yuko had did not help the situation.

The scream of righteous rage could be heard across the school campus.

Right now Sister Nickola was in her quarters in absolution waiting her turn in Christina's office. The pressing matter was Yuko at the moment but after that was resolved Nickola would be punished for her actions. Glaring across at the young girl Christina resolved to get this over with.

"Before I begin, do you have anything to say about your actions you did in the house of the Lord?"

Grinning back at the sister Yuko replied, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to get off as well before you caught us. I lost the toss and was going to be using Joseph next."

Yuko noted that Christina could turn an interesting shade of purple. "Why you pompous little brat! Do you even understand what will happen to Sister Nickola from the both of your action? Being kicked out of the coven is just the minor punishment; she could be looking at excommunication!"

"Guess that beats what she had going right now! Half living a lie because her parents couldn't handle the shame of their precious daughter not liking boys so they sent her here to try and 'cure' her. If getting caught frees her from this shit hole then I'll get caught a hundred more times!" This final statement she punctuated it with a finger raised at the sister.

Christina seemed about to reply with another remark when she shook a bit and composed herself. "I could keep trying to make a child like you understand, but right now; it's not really worth it." She slid a large manila envelope across the desk to the girl.

Yuko picked it up and opened it, a small envelope fell out with a booklet and an id card with one of her old pictures from a few years back on it. Both the booklet and the card were inlaid with the logo for NERV. Still with questions she cut open the small envelope with a switch blade. Christina looked shocked to see that slide out of her jacket sleeve. The note inside was a simple one, 'Come. Gendo Ikari'. Along with the note was a one way plane ticket to Tokyo-3 and a train card.

"Yuko Ikari, you are formally released from St. Benedict's School for Girls. My sisters have already packed your belongings and a car is waiting out front for you. You father has informed the school that your account has been frozen until you report to him." The smug look the sister was giving her made Yuko want to punch the lady's nose in.

* * *

><p>Wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts, a sport's bra that was only there for modesty, black combat boots and black net shirt Yuko felt much better. That damn school uniform was stuffy as hell. Only reason she wore it like she did was to keep the bitching down about the tattoo she had going from her left leg across her back and lower belly then down her right arm of a twisting Chinese style dragon. Took months of work and lots of sessions with Laren, the drummer of the band she started in the school, to get the final touches on the inking done to her. Laren was a bit of a genius on tats. Her uncle had learned from some master in China and he passed what he knew to his niece (much against the girl's parent's wishes.) Even if Yuko grew a bit more none of the tattoo covered areas that would change much, Laren had made sure of that. There was some light scarring from the fights she got into, but those only seem to enhance the serpent coiled around the young girl's body. The biggest challenge she had with the tat was hiding it from the school authorities by wearing winter gear in the summer and doing gym class in full sweats. Now that she wasn't part of this institution from hell anymore Yuko reveled in her freedom.<p>

It was sort of sad none of her friends were out here to see her off, but judging how Christina had rushed her out of the school she could understand why. She wanted to keep Yuko's influence down as much as possible. She did find a small letter done by her friends in the band wishing her well and that they would continue with their music even if they lost their bad ass bassist. The little 'P.S. even though you were the stereotypical lesbian bassist' had Yuko clinching her fist around the note. Her band could be some really cool girls, but also assholes at the same time. Guess that is why they did well as a band.

"You ready miss?" Yuko looked up at the driver of the cab that would take her to the London Airport.

Heaving the duffle bag with her clothes over one shoulder and her hard shell guitar case over the other to put them in the trunk she smiled at the man. "Yah, sooner I'm out of here the better."

As she was about to climb in the back seat of the cab a cry caught her ears. "Yuko! Wait!"

Running toward the cab was Sister Nickola. The light red sundress she was wearing waving in the wind as she hurried to the gate. How she could run in that and the little slippers she had on was a mystery Yuko didn't think she could solve.

"The bitch let you out Nicky? Figured she would have locked in your room for the next year praying for forgiveness."

Nickola smiled sadly. "No, I leave tomorrow. Sister Christina is pushing for me to be excommunicated from the church. I can't really fault her for that though."

Yuko hugged the now ex-sister close to her. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think that we would get caught like that. No one has ever bothered to check on us when we had to clean the chapel before so I figured we were pretty safe. Plus, it added a nice dirty edge to the sex." Nickola blushed but didn't argue about that.

"Will you be ok going to see your father? I thought you hated the man."

Grinning Yuko replied, "Yup, but the bastard cut off my bank account he was sending an allowance to. Besides, I really feel the need to punch the asshole in the face for what happen to Shinji. If he had acted like a real father then my brother might still be alive."

Nickola pulled away from Yuko and pressed a small piece of paper into the young girl's hands. "My older brother offered to put me up until I get back on my feet. Write me when you get the chance. I know our relationship was mostly physical but I still want to be your friend."

"Friend that can give you mind blowing orgasms." Yuko replied with a toothy smile. "Don't worry too much about me. Find yourself a nice girl that will keep you out of trouble." With that Yuko pulled her close, drawing her into a deep kiss. After a few minutes both girls broke apart from the sound of the cabby coughing politely.

The cabby tipped his hat toward Nickola. "Excuse me for interrupting you." Turning toward Yuko he added, "Miss, the plane leaves soon. We should leave now if you want to get through security on time."

Yuko let go of Nickola and walked toward the cab. "Try and stay out of trouble yourself" Nickola shouted at the girl.

"No promises." Yuko replied with a wave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trust dad to send his most incompetent lackey to pick up his daughter. Bitch is late." Yuko slammed the pay phone back down in the receiver. The automated voice message about lines being down was getting annoying. Looking down at the picture she had of her pickup she couldn't help to think 'slut'. The woman in the picture was wearing cut off shorts and a top that cut low enough to show a lot of breast as she bent over for the camera. While Yuko could appreciate the view, it said a lot about the woman's character that she would send such a provocative picture to a complete stranger.

Sighing she shoved the picture into her back pocket and looked up hoping to see her ride pulling up to the sidewalk. Instead she saw a girl about her age across the street. Short blue hair, pale skin and red eyes seem to stare back at her. The school uniform dress she had on fluttered lightly in the wind.

As she was about to call out to the girl a group of helicopters flew overhead distracting her. Looking up at them Yuko whistled at the amount of armaments they had loaded on them. "Peaceful nation before the 2nd Impact and now they got plenty of war machines."

Turning back to view the street again revealed that the girl she saw before was gone. Looking up and down the street showed no signs of the girl. Shrugging her shoulders, Yuko picked up her bag and guitar intent on getting some directions to this NERV place. Looking at a convenience store across the street as her first destination she set off. Three steps toward the store ended when one of the helicopters from before came spinning down from around the mountain it originally disappeared behind and crashing into the said place of shopping sending glass and heated air from the explosion into the street.

"The fuck….?" Yuko looked up at the sound of something making the ground shake. The figure was like something out of a bad Godzilla movie but not. Large shoulder guards protected what should have been almost uselessly thin arms as it walked on just as useless looking legs. The damn creature shouldn't be able to hold its own weight, let alone walk. In the middle of its body was a glowing sphere surrounded by rib like bones and above that was a bone looking mask that seemed to be the creature's face. The helicopters from before were flying in reverse unleashing their payloads into the creature with little effect.

Not being a stupid girl, Yuko did what most rational people would in such a situation. She ran like hell in the opposite direction and nearly got hit by a car coming around the corner. Slapping her hands on the hood of the vehicle that almost took her life she looked up at the driver in shock.

"Holy shit! The slut!" There was a slight twitch in the woman's eye at the comment from the young girl.

Yuko quickly ran around the car to the passenger side, threw her bag and guitar in the back seat and dived into the front. "Want to live lady? I think you should drive!" Yuko gave a quiet thanks to unknown powers that she had keep up her Japanese even living abroad.

Misato was annoyed. First, she was late in picking up her boss's daughter, now an angel was attacking the city and finally, when she does show up to the pickup site, the girl isn't there and she almost killed a punk rocker chick that was too stupid to find the shelters. Now said punk girl was telling her to drive without the girl she was sent to pick up. Accenting this was the fact they were in the direct path of said angel so she couldn't really argue with the logic of driving away. Gendo was going to fire her then have Section 2 goons kill her for this fuck up.

As she was driving away from the station Misato had a thought. Turning toward the punk girl she asked, "Was there anyone else at the station with you? Young girl, about your age? Dark brown hair, brown eyes, Japanese?"

Yuko looked at the woman. "Nope, saw some albino girl, but I think she ran away. Why, was there someone else you needed to pick up? Good chances with that Godzilla movie monster back there they are pretty much dead I think."

Misato hung her head. "Gendo is going to kill me for this."

"Why?" The honesty of the girl's question caught Misato off guard.

"I was supposed to pick up the daughter of my boss at that station, but because I was late she is more than likely buried under a pile of rubble. I bet her ghost will be haunting me later." She turned toward the girl in the passenger seat. "So, why were you there? All civilians were supposed to be evacuated to the shelters."

"I was waiting for one of my dad's incompetent lackeys to pick me up. She was late, but it worked out." Yuko smirked at the older woman.

Yuko's head bounced off the dashboard as the car screeched to a halt. Misato whipped her head toward the girl. "You're Yuko!"

"Damnit that hurt!" Yuko replied as she rubbed her head. "Yah that would be me. Now start driving again before we end up dead by that thing back there."

Grimacing at the fact the girl was right Misato gunned the engine putting as much distance as she could from the angel. Her face softened when she looked over at Yuko still rubbing her head. "Sorry about that, but you don't look anything like your picture. The face matches, but everything else…." She motioned in general to Yuko's hair, face and body.

Pinching her nose in annoyance Yuko hung her head. "Do you have this picture?"

"Yup, right here, plus read this packet." Misato handed the young girl a small picture and another NERV handbook, this one with Top Secret stamped on the cover. "The handbook that you receive with the first letter was just a rules and regulations, this one will explain what NERV does."

Yuko put the book aside and looked closely at the picture. The child in the photo was wearing a pea green jacket with button shoulders, and a collar. On the collar was a pair of gold chevrons marking some rank. Over her left pocket was a short line of ribbons and a single metal pinned. The girl herself had wavy brown hair and almost a full pout going toward the camera. "Yup, explains a lot seeing this picture. This was when I was in a private military school in Germany… over three years ago. The hard asses there wouldn't let me have my piercings in at all and never let me do my hair right. Granted, I didn't have half the piercings back then as I do now. Tells a lot about father if this is the most recent picture he had of me…. fucking bastard."

"Half the piercings? How many do you have?" Misato suddenly felt the need she should have kept her mouth shut.

Yuko's grin was mischievous and evil at the same time. "Well, besides the ten I have on my face you can see I also have a tongue stud and three other rings elsewhere. Want to guess where?"

Misato turned crimson when her brain finally registered where those other three might be. "No, I'm good." She replied with a slightly sick smile.

"Well, shit, no fun there…" Yuko leaned back against the seat and looked toward where the angel was in the distance. "Hey, what is going on now? All those military guys just pulled away."

"What?" Misato pulled out a pair of binoculars from next to her seat and leaned over Yuko, much to the young girl's delight. A ride, a save and a free show? What can beat that? Her contemplation on the effects Misato's breasts had on her head was cut short with a shout from said woman. "GET DOWN!"

The bright flash of light was not really expected, but the shockwave was worse, tossing the car and the two girls inside around as they rolled across the highway. When the car stopped Yuko discovered that besides being great hanging features, those wonderful fun bags made for good cushions when the military tries nuking your ass.

Yuko peered between the twin peaks her head was resting in at Misato's blushing face. "So, if the military nuked us, does that me we are going to die of radiation poisoning? If so, could we hurry to see my dad? I need to choke the shit out of him before I die."

Misato pulled herself out from under the girl and helped her get up as well. "No, that was an N2 Mine. Think of a clean nuke. No radiation problems but all the landscaping and population control of a normal nuke." She sighed looking at her car that was lying on its side. "Help me out here."

* * *

><p>Yuko could get use to this authority thing. The car was a bit trashed but getting to loot an electronics store (and a music store next door to the place) was something she could get into. Misato had taped up all the loose body pieces to keep them from raddling so much and had wired up a bunch of spare batteries to the engine giving the car plenty of power to make it to the NERV 'secret base'.<p>

She did seem a bit annoyed at Yuko though. It might be attributed to the brand new 100W bass amp she had grabbed from the music shop and shoved in the back of the car. Her guitar case was a bit banged up, but she had packed it extra tight for the flight so the instrument should be fine making it so she didn't feel the need to snag the fretless Fender she saw in the shop.

"I can't believe you did that! NERV is supposed to help people, not loot local businesses!" Misato huffed at the girl.

"Hey, not like I was alone in the crime. You only needed 2 batteries for the car, yet you grabbed like six. Trying to cover the cost of the damages later on the black market?" That damn infuriating grin was on Yuko's face was really pushing Misato's buttons.

Misato sighed. "Well, I left my card and a note there to charge NERV for the losses. Just try to stay out of trouble. There is an image to maintain."

Yuko popped a piece of gum in her mouth and smiled at Misato. "No promises."

"All I ask is that you try." Looking away from the girl something clicked in Misato's brain. "Hey! You didn't have that gum before!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, just admit that you're lost. It will be better for your ego in the long run." Yuko had already read and dismissed the 'Top Secret' NERV hand book. More rules, some tripe about protecting the world and a large serving of bull shit. Now she was currently getting the informal tour of a secret base by a lady that was supposed to work here.<p>

"Listen, I'm Operational Director of NERV. I'm just… taking the roundabout way." The weak grin didn't help her argument.

Yuko gave her a dull look. "Listen, there is some monster you call an angel currently attacking this base and you're the 'Operational Director' so you should be wherever the big wigs are, right? I'm short on time as well, got a brother's grave to visit, an old man's jaw to break. Just call for some help so we both can reach our goals."

Yuko could swear there was steam coming out of Misato's ears when she picked up the service phone.

* * *

><p>Ok, it was official. Her dad was collecting lackey babes. Ritsuko Akagi was tall, leggy, a little smaller in the chest area then Misato and leading them both wearing just a lab coat and a very nicely fit swim suit. She acted like the big sister to Misato's irresponsibility and seemed an ok person. Needed to learn how to dye her hair better although as her roots were showing.<p>

"So, this is the 3rd's replacement? Has the Marduk Institute said anything about it?" The habit of Ritsuko to talk as if Yuko wasn't there was quickly getting annoying.

"Yup, and I think the paperwork has already been sent off for review. She should get a formal approval in the next week or so." Yuko grimaced as Misato started to do the same thing.

"Hey! Bottle Blond and Bimbo! I happen to be right here so you both can stop talking like I'm too stupid to hear you both. What's this crap about 3rd and Marduk shit?" Yup, that got their attention. The glares Yuko was getting could freeze fire.

Ritsuko seemed the more composed to field the questions. "The 3rd was supposed to be your brother before his untimely demise. You are here to replace him in the job he was going to do. The Marduk Institute isn't something you need to worry about." The lift they were on came to a stop. "This next room will explain why you have been brought here."

The room lit up to a large armored face of a robot. Yuko was struck speechless at the sight and walked up to the face, lightly running a hand along the chin.

"Let me introduce you to humanity's last hope, the Evangelion Unit-01." Ritsuko announced to Yuko, her arm outstretched toward the large humanoid as if she was introducing a star on to a stage.

"Nice… did you practice that line all week or is something that corny what you do normally?" Ritsuko's eye twitching was enough of an answer for Yuko. Looking around the room Yuko found one thing missing. "Hey, why the hell are you showing me this anyway? I'm just some 14 year old kid."

There was the sound of a breaker being switched on illuminating an observation deck room above Unit-01. Yuko growled at the man that was up there. Gendo Ikari was looking as smug as hell and in his home element, high above the peons and a foot of bullet proof glass between them. "Because you are needed to pilot it, daughter."

Misato took a step back from Yuko. The protest she was about to give the Commander about having a girl that was only 14 pilot Unit-01 with zero training died on her lips. The young girl eyes were wide and her irises were narrowed to pinpoints as she tried to light her father on fire with shear willpower alone. Her grin was wide as well and had a sort of maniac look to it, like she found everything disturbingly funny "So, I wasn't called here to pay last respects to Shinji after all. You just needed a convenient replacement?"

Years of practice had helped Gendo school his face and reactions. When dealing with the sharks known as STEELE, it was best to never show any weakness. Yet, here he was unnerved by his own daughter. Gone was the innocent girl that he remembered last, instead he was looking at a girl that seemed all too willing to throw normal conventions of appearances out the window. The worst was that look she was giving him. Her eyes pinned him in his spot and drove all the moisture out of his mouth. It was like she was daring him to answer her question.

"Shinji is dead. I have you left to depend on because he wasn't strong enough." Gendo knew he was pushing buttons, but he needed to know how much of a rebel streak Yuko had.

Yuko turned and looked to Misato. She didn't seem shocked when Misato lowered her head saying she couldn't help her. Ritsuko did the same thing. Damn, talk about lack of spines around here she thought. Well, screw them. She didn't have to put up with shit.

"Tell you what 'father', why don't you kiss my ass and go fuck yourself!" Misato and Ritsuko looked back up in shock. Yuko had spun around and dropped her denim shorts and her panties then bent over giving her father a good old full moon. "Go on yah sick fuck! Kiss it right here." She slapped her left butt cheek to emphasize the location she was pointing out, her right hand still giving him the one finger salute.

On a side note, Misato had two answers to a few of the questions she had about Yuko. One was that, yes, the tattoo the girl had did go all the way up and covered half her backside. Two, the answer to the location of one of the piercings Yuko was talking about. She winced at the sensitive bit of female flesh the ring was pushed through.

Yuko pulled up her bottoms and started walking away. "I'm done with you 'Gendo'. Find some other sucker to play robot pilot and save your sorry ass." As she passed by Unit-01 she paused, pulled the gum out of her mouth and stuck it right in the middle of the thing's chin.

Gendo activated the com unit next to him. "Kozo, the spare is useless. Bring Rei, we will use her."

The older man looked worried on the screen. "Rei is still wounded. I don't think she can pilot.

Gendo smirked. "She's not dead yet."

Yuko only dimly registered the conversation as she made her way to the double doors when they burst open. It was a group of medical personal pushing a gurney down the walk way. The girl in the gurney was pale, with light blue hair and a striking red eye. The other eye and most of her slim body was covered in heavy bandages and she looked in obvious pain. As she struggled to sit up fighting passed the pain she was feeling the ground shook from a blast overhead.

Yuko dove toward the girl, catching her before she hit the floor as the gurney fell over. She felt the girl tense up in pain just from having been caught. She could feel the blood seep through the bandages as the albino girl shook in her arms. The conversation her father had moments ago finally registered in Yuko's mind. If she didn't get in that damn robot he was going to send this girl out to die. The sounds of cables snapping brought her out of contemplating the wounded kitten that she held in her arms and forced her to look up.

'Great, save the girl and end up getting splatted by debris falling on me. Sometimes it didn't pay to get off the damn plane now days.'

Just before the light fixtures and metal beams were about to hit a giant purple hand rose out of the liquid, shielding both her and the wounded girl. Yuko blinked in surprise then started to grin. Standing up with pale haired beauty she smiled down at the stun girl's face. "Guess it likes me. Sit this one out, kitty. I'll pilot the monster."

With her foot, she kicked the gurney back upright and laid the girl back on it. "Just so you know I'm not going into battle without something to remember." Rei was still stunned by this strange girl's words and actions so she was totally unprepared for the passionate kiss she gave her. It wasn't exactly what she expected from what she had heard of kissing especially the tongue that nudged her lips apart and massaged her own. She also wasn't fully prepared for the hammering of her heart and the lack of breath the kiss bought on. It also seemed that the endorphin rush that kiss had given her helped a bit with the pain she was feeling. As Yuko pulled away, dragging Rei's bottom lip lightly with her teeth the wounded girl wondered if there was some effect kissing had on time as well. It seemed to stop and last forever, but at the same time was far too short a feeling for her liking. Rei unconsciously followed the retreating lips as Yuko fully stood back up, her body begging for more of the feeling. Her free hand lightly traced her lips as the girl turned away to face the Commander.

Misato stared slack jawed at the scene the two teen girls provided. The Commander's daughter was currently giving the Commander's pet pilot a tonsil examination. On an emotional level, the thought of a passionate kiss on the eve of battle was one that would give her warm and fuzzes all over, but that done with another girl never really came into her thought processes. Would she react to the kiss or be disgusted by it? She had never really thought about doing this sort of thing with another woman and that seemed to puzzle her more than help her. On a more clinical level, she did rate the kiss pretty high on the scale of one's she has had before from the short list of partners she had been with. Not bad skill for a girl Yuko's age, if a bit forced. Ristuko was more studying Rei's reaction to the kiss. The girl had so far only showed a professional admiration of the Commander and was emotional distant to everyone else, but one intimate moment done by a complete stranger of the same gender seemed to baffle and excited the girl from the signs her body was giving off. If Gendo thought anything of it, his face betrayed nothing.

"Alright, you win you fucker. I'll get in your damn monster and kick ass." Yuko pointed up at the man who thought he was a father. "Don't think this is over fucktard! After I'm finished putting my foot up that monster's ass upstairs me and you are going to have some words!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter so far and it seems like this story isn't getting out of my head anytime soon. So far the reaction has been very positive to this story. The main thing I was worried about was if the idea had been used before seeing as NGE has been around for so long. Please, read and review. Good reviews are awesome, bad reviews with criticism force me to try harder.

Disclaimer: First chapter…. Look it up.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry sister, I have to leave. Something sensei said finally made sense. Our father only has interest in me as a tool. I've been studying just to be used by him later. I should have known when me and him met over two years ago at mother's grave, maybe I did. All my life I had been just doing what other people told me too. Play the cello, do your school work, don't question why you do this, your father can't see you because he is doing something for the good of the world. It was all a lie."<em>

_ "A week ago my sensei drank a little too much and had a talk with me after I was finished practicing my cello. It surprised me how much he revealed about what was expected of me. I was nothing to my father anymore, just someone that would be used and discarded after I had done my job. He kept tabs on me secretly, giving sensei instructions on exactly what I was supposed to learn, how to mold my reactions and keep me emotionally starved. Along with these revelations I learned there was no escaping from this. If I ran away, father was powerful enough to find me and drag me back. I was trapped, but I finally figured out the way out."_

_ "I'm sure that you will have heard the news of my choice by the time this letter gets to you so I'll say again, I'm sorry. We only talked on the phone occasionally and through letters but you were more family to me than anyone else I knew. You would watch the DVDs I sent you of the concerts I was in and give me encouragement to keep playing. Every photo I enclosed you kept and thanked me for. I feel guilty living a more active life through you. Listening to your band recordings you sent me made me wish I could be more active in a group then just the person in a crowd. The pictures you sent me of you and your friends doing almost insane activities made me wish I had the fortitude to pull off a crazy stunt and not worry if I was caught or not, but that was never me and never meant to be."_

_ "The check enclosed in this letter is the money I got from selling my cello. I remember in your last letter that your guitar was damaged at your last show, so use this money to get a new one. When you play it, remember me and know that I'm free at last."_

_ Love your brother, Shinji_

* * *

><p>Yuko looked around her at the white expansion of void she floated in. First thing she noticed was the lack of clothing. Not normally a big thing, even more so as she didn't seem to be falling. This left two different options before her. One, she was dead, which would suck. Granted, if she was dead, she didn't die a virgin, which would really suck, but she had only been with two other people and both she liked, but never fell in love with. Dying without falling in love was defiantly on the low list. Then there was number two, she was alive and having a dream sequence, which would suck as well. Dreams always had way too much introspection for her taste. She knew what she was, while satisfied with it; she still preferred not to see it.<p>

There were a few more bright flashes and Yuko was standing on a grassy plain… still naked. Across from her was her brother. Shinji looked almost exactly as she remembered in the last video he sent her. He wore a white button up dress shirt, black slacks and an almost sad look in his brown eyes as he stared across at her.

"Sister, I'm sor-" The statement was quickly cut off as Yuko strode forward, unmindful of her state of dress and slapping the boy hard enough to make his head whip to the side and spit fly out of his mouth. Yuko did take pride that even in her dream, a slap like that could make a nice red mark.

"Every god damn time! 'I'm sorry' don't cut it anymore brother!" Shinji looked shocked as his sister shook with rage. He went into even more shock when said girl suddenly hugged him and squeezed him for all her worth. "You're stupid brother! We don't see each other for nearly ten years and you go and leave! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Shinji numbly wrapped his arms around his sister and held her as she soaked his shirt with tears and verbally ripped into him. Yuko always did have a colorful vocabulary.

Yuko sniffled a bit and used the hem of his shirt to clean her nose, much to his disgust. She pulled from him with her arms still holding on to his sides and looked up. "Ok, I feel better. Now, why are you here?"

"First, do you remember what happened sister? When you fought Sachiel?" Shinji raised his hand up to her cheek cupping it slightly. Smiling, Yuko presses into the hand, enjoying the contact even if it was only a dream.

"I'm not sure. I remember the kiss I gave that Rei girl." Shinji turned crimson at the casual mention of his sister kissing another girl. "Yah, keep your thoughts to yourself brother."

"Wh-what about after the k-kiss?" Yuko snickered. Even in a dream her brother was almost so shy it hurt.

It felt like a something lit up inside her head. "I remember..."

* * *

><p>"This stuff tastes like shit!"<p>

Ritsuko pinched the bridge of her nose. Why couldn't she get some compliant pilot instead of an angry complainer? "LCL is there so you can properly sync with the EVA. It's oxygenated so you should be able to breathe it just like normal air. You'll get used to it."

"Couldn't you like flavor it? I like raspberries and chocolate. Hell, I would pilot it more often if you can get this shit to taste like that." Ritsuko stared down the snickering bridge staff at the sounds coming over the com.

"Ok, we are going to begin sync up. Just relax Yuko; it should only take a moment." As Ritsuko started to instruct the bridge bunnies Yuko hunched down in the control couch. There seemed to be handles that didn't move and some weird hair clip things for controlling the robot, nothing else. How the hell did someone steer this thing?

"Yuko! Relax! You not syncing up because you're too tense. Try emptying your mind." Ritsuko's voice coming over the com broke the girl from her thoughts. The doctor was right though, she was tense. Way too tense for a fight.

"Let me try something." Yuko closed her eyes and calmed her breathing down. After a moment when her breathing evened out she imagined a stone in her mind. The flat, oval shape of the stone would be perfect for skipping across a lake or pond, the surface was smooth, but slightly gritty in its touch. It had indents on its surface, but that enhanced its perfection instead of taking away from it. Opening her eyes, Yuko could see the LCL had somehow cleared up around her and she had a view screen to the outside.

Ritsuko was amazed. "Yuko, you're syncing in at 58%. I've never seen anyone do that their first try. What did you do?"

"Ancient Chinese secret. Must snatch the pebble from my hand if you are to master it, Grasshopper." Ritsuko gave the bridge bunnies another harsh look to stop the laughing.

"Let's get this show going people. Unit-01, prepare for launch!" Misato ordered the staff.

"For great Justice!" came over the com.

Misato rarely needed to face palm, but at this time, it seemed proper.

* * *

><p>When the sliding bay doors opened up and released the EVA Yuko was at a loss. In front of her was the angel, a bit changed with an extra face looking like it was trying to push out of the first bone face but still the one she remember running from a few hours ago. All she had to do was take the big robot she was in and stomp the shit out of it. Slamming the control sticks forward she yelled out a battle cry.<p>

Unit-01 stood there.

"Not to keep complaining, but you retards stuffed me in here without telling me how to drive!" Yuko ground her teeth together at them and herself for not bothering to ask.

"It's ok, just concentrate on walking. The EVA will respond to your thoughts." The calm in Ritsuko's voice was annoying considering this was a life or death battle.

"Got ya. Walk. So, I'm going to go take the angel in hand and stroll around the city until it dies of boredom." Needless to say, Yuko's voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

"You have to start out slow. Get use to the commands and… What the FUCK are you doing!" Ritsuko watched in horror as Unit-01 gripped the sides of the elevator and got into a runner's stance. With a large burst of speed that destroyed the elevator and left the asphalt in the street ripped to pieces in the wake of the charge the giant shoulder rushed the angel, slamming it into another sky scraper behind it and causing both monsters to go flying apart in an uncontrolled fall.

Yuko shook herself up. She felt that entire hit. Her right shoulder was sore from striking the angel and her body felt like it was bruised all over from the rough landing. "Ok, why did I feel all of that? That fucking hurt." Grimacing through the pain she started to force the EVA to move again. The actions felt sluggish, like there was a delay and something was fighting her with every command.

Misato was the one to answer her question this time. "Syncing up to the EVA makes it like an extension of your body. All the pain it feels you will feel as well as ghost pains. You are not actually injured, but your mind says you are." The purple haired girl looked at a screen in front of her. "YUKO MOVE! It's not dead yet and heading for you!"

Yuko looked up just in time for the angel to grab her by the throat and grip her left arm. She screamed as the monster tried to pull her arm out of her socket until she heard a loud snap. She looked to her left arm and saw that it was ok, but on the screen it showed the EVA's forearm broken. She could swear that her own arm should be hanging limp but what her eyes told her was different. That was about the time it felt like something jabbed her in the throat. The angel's strange spike thing on its arm was drawing back and slamming into the EVA's throat. It didn't take her long to figure out that was a bad thing.

"Motherfucker!" The bridge crew winced at the raspy voice that came through the com.

"Yuko, you have to fight back!" Misato was horrified. Her first live combat and she didn't know what advice she could give. With every slam of the spike against the EVA's throat they could hear Yuko cry out. Misato closed her eyes waiting for the next sound of the spike slamming into the EVA. It never came.

"That is quite enough asshole." Misato looked back up to the screen and saw that Yuko had managed to catch the spike as it retracted in her right hand at the angels elbow. Unit-01 put a foot against the angel's chest and pushed off, ripping the large spike from the angel's forearm in a spray of gore and freeing it from the monster's grasp.

"Yuko! Are you ok?" Misato sobbed in relief.

There was some slight coughing over the com then the voice, still scratchy came over. "Weapons."

Misato blinked the tears out of her eyes in surprise. "Umm… what?"

There was a little more force in the next request. "Weapons. Where are this things weapons?"

"Only one you have on board and ready is the prog knife in the shoulder. If you give us a moment we could send up an assault rifle." There was a hiss and clank as the prog knife deployed from the EVA's shoulder armor.

Yuko's voice was grim. "Nope, I'm not going to let this thing live long enough to shoot it." Grabbing the knife in her right hand the EVA got into a stance and charged the angel again. There was a blast of light in the shape of a cross. Everyone on the bridge gasped as Unit-01 took the blast head on. Ritsuko turned her head away from it just in time to see the sync rate.

"Oh my god! Tell her to stop!" Misato turned toward the blond scientist at the sound of her shout.

"What's going on?" Misato looked down at the screen. "Is that even possible? Her sync rate just hit over 98%!"

"Major, Sempai, look at that!" Maya, the one female bridge bunny pointed up at the screen. The blast cleared up and showed Unit-01 standing with both of its arms crossed over its chest in a guard position. In front of the mech was a hexagonal barrier that stopped the blast from hitting the EVA. The crew watched in amazement as the left arm seemed to regenerate before their eyes. In one single movement the EVA's left hand grabbed hold of the horn on the top of its head and the right hand with the prog knife sliced it off. With a swift throwing motion the horn flew across the battle field and hit the angel right in the face that was pushing out from the main face. Almost immediately after the horn went flying the EVA charged forward with the prog knife cocked back to strike. Another barrier sprang up in front of the angel, preventing the strike.

"Guess what dipshit? Heh he he. I can do that fancy trick too!" Misato looked at Ritsuko in worry. Yuko's voice sounded like she was giggling in the last transmission and the laughter was still carrying over the speakers in the room.

"Do you think there might be mental contamination? Should we eject the plug?"

"I'm not sure what the damage will be if we do sever all the connections right now. We might end up killing the girl."

"Leave her be. Let's see what she can do at this level." The two women looked up at where Gendo was watching the battle from. "If the girl wins this then we have a powerful pilot, if not then we will get another."

"Yes sir." Misato and Ritsuko turned away, both not fully feeling happy about the Commander's order.

"Unit-01's AT field is expanding! What is she doing?" Misato and Ritsuko turned toward where Maya was observing the EVA's battle monitor.

On the main screen everyone watched as Unit-01's jaws opened in a loud roar. A hexagonal field seem to form on the back of both of its hands. With a sweeping motion with both of its arms the angel's AT field was torn apart in a flash of flickering light. Not wasting any time, the EVA rushed in the hole it made and stabbed the core of the angel with the prog knife. In a final act of defiance, the angel slammed the EVA in the guts with its only arm it had left. Everyone watched in horror as the spike in the arm drew back and fired forward, impaling the EVA in the lower torso.

While this was going on the giggling over the speakers got louder along with a chant coming from Yuko. "die, die, die… DIE YOU FUCKER!" With a final twist the prog knife cracked the core. The angel, sensing that it was done, wrapped around the EVA and exploded to the shock of the bridge.

"Status on Unit-01! Is it still operational?" Misato betrayed her worry in her voice.

Maya looked down on her screen. "Still waiting for interference to clear up… Wait, I have a signal. On the screen now."

Walking out of the blaze left by the explosion was Unit-01. Parts of its armor were falling off and it looked a little worse for wear, but it was moving.

"Yuko! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Everyone on the bridge waited for the reply from the young girl.

"I'm alive Misato… Where do I drop off the ride, I could use a break." Gone was the almost insane laughter from her voice earlier, now it was subdued and very tired.

"Maya will guide you to an elevator. Do you need anything when you get there?" Something about the girl's voice didn't seem right.

There was a pain filled grunt. "Yup, a doctor. I thought these injures were just phantom. There is a hole in my gut right now…"

Ritsuko spoke up. "It is also based somewhat on your sync ratio. You peaked at nearly 100%. I'll be there with a medical team when you arrive. Try to stay conscious."

"No promises."

* * *

><p>When the medical team arrived, Yuko was leaning up against the EVA holding her hand over her stomach, blood oozing out between her fingers. Her eyes looked up at the blond doctor and smiled. "I think I broke your toy. That is a pretty big hole in its belly."<p>

Ritsuko sighed. "Get on the gurney girl. Let's take a look at you and get you to the medical wing. I'll reprimand you later for being reckless and stupid. Misato will want her turn yelling at you as well."

Yuko winced as she lay down on the rolling bed and dimly felt the doctor move her hand to look at the wound. "How long I got doc?"

Ritsuko scowled at the girl. "Hush you, hold the jokes for now." A few moments of wiping the wound clean showed a small puncture just in the side of the muscle. "Well, blood looks clean and from the depth you might have avoided your intestines and other major organs. Still, let's get you checked out and patched up before I get more optimistic." A quick compress tied to the wound and the gurney started to move away.

"Wait; take me a back for a sec. I gotta get something." Pointing to just under the EVA's chin she waved the medical people to wheel her over. Ritsuko watched in wonder as the girl sat up and grabbed something on the face of the giant. "Almost forgot my gum."

Medical personal face vaulting is never a good sign.

* * *

><p>"I think I passed out after that…" Yuko looked back up at her brother. "The EVA isn't a robot, is it?"<p>

Shinji sighed. "No, it is not. You felt what it was like inside it. Trying to do what you want and the EVA fights you, but if you let go then the monster takes over." He pulled the shorter girl back in his arms. "I should be there for you sister. I'm sorry."

The boy's breathe gasp out of him as Yuko's fist punched into his gut. "I told you, stop saying you're sorry all the time." Looking back at him from the side she looked at him with hooded eyes and a sly smile. "One thing that is better about you now is the fact you don't seem so flustered around girls. Bad boy, grabbing your naked sister and hugging her like that."

Shinji turned bright red and tried to find somewhere else to look besides his sister. "Well, we are related so there isn't any reason to feel bad about it." Yuko giggled at the lack of strength in his words. He was this easy to tease in life and she was glad that hadn't changed here.

"Shinji, what is father planning? You know that this 'save the world' thing is bullshit. Was this the reason you did what you did?"

The boy seemed to sag. "You see… it is about mother…"

The plain of grass slowly faded back to white. Yuko watch in horror as her arms passed through her brother as the world around her disappeared. "Wait! What about mother? Shinji!"

* * *

><p>Yuko woke up looking at a white ceiling. Silently she wiped the tears that coming down her eyes. 'Fucking dream.' Sitting up she felt her stomach muscles tug at the wound she got earlier. In her arm was an IV line and there was different monitors hooked up to keep track of her vitals. She gave a sour look to the hospital gown she was wearing, pulling slightly at the neck. Her hand brushed against something soft making her look down. Sitting next to the bed with her head laying on it was Misato, fast asleep. Brushing some hair away from the older girl's face, Yuko sighed.<p>

'Wonder why she hung around. I defeated the angel so everything should be cool.' It was an interesting puzzle the purple haired woman gave her. Absentminded, she moved so Misato's head was more comfortable in her lap and started stroking the long purple hair. 'What do I do now?'

The door to the room opened up and Ritsuko walked in with a tray laden with food. She stopped at the scene before her with a blank look. After seeing the position Misato was in, murmuring something about beer into Yuko's bare lap, she couldn't help but start laughing. Mistato sat up with a start, looked at where she was last laying and the smirking face of Yuko before going completely crimson.

"I… Y..you're awake! I'm sorry I was just lappin- LAYING down my head waiting f..for you to get up!" Ritsuko and Yuko busted out laughing before Yuko grimaced and gripped her side in pain, still giggling.

The blonde doctor was quick to react. She left the tray and helped Misato move the girl back to laying down as she still giggled in obvious pain. "The stab wound was shallow, but it tore some abdominal muscles. Try to relax and lay down. You've been unconscious for the last 18 hours but I would like to keep you one more day before I release you." She pushed the tray over the girl. "Eat, it will help."

Breathing slow to ease the pain in her side Yuko tested her range of motion. There were no problems if she took it slow, but there would be no back flips for a bit. "So, now that I killed the angel, everything is good right? If you don't mind then after I get out can you get someone to take me to my mom's and brother's grave before I head back?" Smiling at the two older women she grabbed a glass of water and took a drink as she waited for an answer.

The blank look both women were giving her was not reassuring. Misato spoke up first. "Um, you're a pilot now. We weren't going to be sending you back to London. There are still more angels coming and we will need pilots."

Yuko's eye twitched. She calmly set the glass down on the tray; empty of water but still in her hand. "So, I'm stuck as a pilot now? Do I get any say in this?"

Ritsuko looked nervously at the tiny volatile girl. "Well, you are under Gendo's guardianship so he has pretty much all say in your upbringing."

Both women backed away from Yuko. The glass she had in her hand shattered dramatically, covering the tray of food with shards of glass. A bit of blood dripped from a minor cut on her palm which she absently brought up to her mouth and licked off. Noticing both of the other women were a bit farther away than they were before she smiled. She then turned and looked down at her hand and gathered her breath.

"The fucking hell?"

* * *

><p>Omake!<p>

"I assure you, gentlemen, everything is going according to the time table we set." Gendo hated these virtual meetings with SEELE. It was always with the stupid questions. 'Why is this costing so much?' 'Focus on the Human Instrumentality Project more.' 'Why do you always have to keep your hands in front of your mouth like that? It's gay.' Things would go a bit easier if he didn't have to deal with this club of geriatrics.

Keel, leader of the group of immortality seeking seniors spoke up. "Still, we are worried about you giving your daughter the EVA. That isn't some toy for a child to use. Plus, if information is correct, she is more willful then your son was. What if-" His statement was cut off by the sound of a door getting kicked in behind him off camera. Keel turned around at the unknown person in his office, his covered eyes betraying nothing but the sound of his voice showing his worry. "Who are you? What are you doing in my office?"

Gendo looked back at his former sensei, Kozo, who shrugged. There were murmurs from the other black blocks in the room as well wondering what was going on.

Over Keel's speaker came a voice of a girl obviously faking a loud and gruff shout. "**FINISH HIM!**"

Everyone watch in morbid fascination as Gendo's daughter flew into Keel's viewing area mid leap. She had a two handed grip on her Fender Deluxe Precision Bass® (about 2 grand worth of guitar) in a batter position. Keel didn't even have time to fully scream as the girl swung and the guitar connected with his head with a brutal wang, the strings vibrated from the blow.

Sounds of retching could be heard from the other SEELE members as their leader's head was no longer oval shaped and no longer facing the right direction for a health neck. Bits of skull, brain matter and blood splattered over his desk and a particularly hard spray of blood covered his tattooed, pierced and multicolored hair cherub faced angel of death from head to toe in red.

Yuko shook the blood, brains and bone off her guitar and slung it behind her back. She grabbed what little hair was available to use as a handhold and lifted Keel's head up enough to face the screen. Grinning, she reached forward and pulled the mike on the dead man's commuter right up to her mouth. In grim and dark voice she said one thing before cutting the connection to the conference.

"**Instrumentality!**"

* * *

><p><em>Noble Beast: Dear, I got this great idea for my fanfic!<em>

_Griffyn: I told you, NGE is depressing and I don't like the series. Find someone else to bounce your ideas off of._

_Noble Beast: No, it's not like that. Do you remember the old game Mortal Combat?_

_Griffyn with a questioning look on her face: Um, yes, but why?_

_Noble Beast: Ok, you know how in the original game you could kill your opponent with a finishing move when the voice cried out "Finish Him!"_

_Griffyn still wondering what her husband was talking about: OK… and?_

_Noble Beast getting more animate: Ok, now in the other games that came later in the series you could do other things besides just give them a messy death! Like turn Lu Kang into a dragon and bite the guy in half using Beast Within or turn the other guy into a baby with Infantality._

_Griffyn: Ok, where are you going with this?_

_Noble Beast: Ok, now in NGE the big thing the big bad guys were working for was Human Instrumentality. Now, the OC I made plays the Bass Guitar, right? I was-_

_Griffyn: Shut. Up. Now._

_Noble Beast: But-_

_Griffyn gives a very hard stare to Noble Beast._

_Noble Beast sighs: Fine then…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: First chapter. Look it up.

Author notes: This seems to be taking over my writing for now so I'm just going to let it burn out of my system. I have to say that doing this story has been very therapeutic for me. Just running the ideas through my head on what interactions to have later helps immensity in keeping me focused. I'm not sure about how I will be doing some of the other angel battles because I don't see many of them changing so expect when that happens I might just gloss over the battle. If you want details of what happen, watch the series again like I am. Please review so I can work on improving my writing and thank you for the current reviews I have gotten so far.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she is living with you?" Ritsuko stopped typing her report to pay fuller attention to the conversation and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. It seems that her paperwork has doubled because of the return of the Angels. Added on to that was having to look to the medical needs to both the 1st and 3rd children. Having both of them injured was not helping with that task. Now she had to deal with Misato talking her ear off in the middle of her work. Then she dropped the bomb shell about her taking guardianship of the 3rd and moving the girl in with her. The blond doctor put out the butt of her cigarette in her ashtray, adding another petal to the butt flower that was growing out of the overstuffed container and lit up another cancer stick.<p>

"It's fine Rits. They were going to put her in base quarters. She is just a teenager so she needs someone to look after her." Leaning back against the couch, she sipped her beer as she waited for her turn to use the bath. After that she had a whole menu set up for Yuko's welcome party along with going over house rules and figuring out chores.

"Misato, you can barely take care of yourself, how do you expect to do that for a teenage girl? A rebellious teenage girl I might add." The blond doctor could swear her friend was going to be an early end to her.

"Well, what could I do? You weren't there when we met the Commander in the hospital. I'm surprised the girl isn't in the brig for what she pulled." She shuddered bit thinking back to that meeting.

* * *

><p>"So, we can have the rest of your things shipped here as soon as you move in. I'm pretty sure the Commander will have no problem providing you with living quarters." Following Misato out of the hospital Yuko had to pause at the last statement.<p>

"I know you're trying to help Misato, but if you have me move in with father then NERV is going to have to look for a new Commander." The two women stopped in front of the elevator leading to the reception and waited for the car to show. "You signed me up for school so I can just check to see if they have some type of student housing or just live on the Geo Front. There has to be some type of quarters here for all-" Yuko's statement was cut short by the sound of the elevator doors opening. The girls looked up to see said Commander standing there.

Misato looked over at Yuko to see how the girl would react but instead of some sarcastic remark or just ignoring the older man the girl leapt toward the Commander with a cry of "DADDY!"

Too say the Commander was a bit surprised at this was an understatement. Yuko wrapped both of her arms around Gendo and looked like she was squeezing him for all her worth. Misato stood slack jawed at the side watching what seemed to be a text book father/daughter reunion. Just as she felt almost like she was about to cry at the joy she was feeling from the two reunited family members hugging said joy was broken by the sound of a loud thump.

The purple haired woman came out of her trance at the sight of Yuko's knee striking Gendo right in the crotch. She winced as the air escaped in a rush out of Gendo's nose and how the older man seemed to be lift up from the ground from the blow. The way Yuko had him in a hug kept both of his arms pinned to his side and his hands stuck in his pockets thus keeping his reaction to his daughter trying to crush the family jewels to a sick look on his face.

Yuko leaned up to Gendo's ear and whispered. "15 million yen a year, 10 million per angel I kill or assist in killing. You give up guardianship and give me emancipation once the job is done with a discharge bonus of 36 million euros in none negotiable bonds. Every counter offer will feel just like my first offer." Yuko stepped back as the doors began to shut. "I'll wait for the papers 'daddy' when you have them drawn up. Me and Mi-chan will grab the next elevator." Gendo gave the girl an angry, pain filled glare as she waved cutely then slumped over on his knees as the doors finished shutting.

Misato stood shocked until the elevator dinged its return a minute or so later. Yuko nudged the older woman through the doors, whistling a happy little tune, and followed right after.

* * *

><p>"I really can't say much about hating your father, but Yuko's anger is a bit more than what anything I expected." Misato leaned back and took another sip of her beer. "I heard there was a Section 2 investigation done on her before she arrived but it wasn't finished in time for the attack. Did it have anything in it that would explain her dislike of her father?"<p>

"Nothing to note of really. There was some resentment that she voiced, but nothing that would justify the level of violence that you describe. Whatever it is, it must have happen recently. More than likely it involves her brother's death." Ritsuko took a deep breath to prepare for the next statement. "Misato, you need to be careful. The report had a lot on Yuko's other activities. Most were covered up by her father to save face. I'm sure Gendo did it automatically so even he didn't know just how his daughter was when she showed up. The girl has a knack for causing trouble."

"Bah, I did the same type of things when I was her age. It's nothing I can't handle." Misato waved off the statement as she got up for another beer.

"No you don't understand. Let me give you one of the many examples. In the Military school she was in during her time in Germany they had a playoff match for their soccer team. The rival school they were against pulled the age old prank of kidnaping the school mascot, a pot belly pig. Yuko took it upon herself to return the favor by kidnapping the other school's mascot."

"That isn't so bad. Stuff like that happened all the time in college. Just like that time we had a panty raid on our dorm and we had to defend our unmentionables from a bunch of inept frat boys. It was all innocent fun." Taking a long swig of her beer, Mistato fell back into the memories of said event. First time she met Kaji as he was fumbling through her underwear drawer. She had to admit, it was pretty cute watching him fall out her second story window into the wild rose bushes below. She figured he could keep the panties he got from that. Scruffy bastard earned them.

"No, it is that bad. The other school's mascot was an 11 year old girl who wore a Knight's costume." Misato's eye started a nasty twitch. "Yuko kept the girl tied up in her dorm room closet for two days, stuck in her mascot costume the entire time. She let the girl out to use the toilet and was sneaking food in for her. She was kicked out of that school for it."

"Well, that was a few years ago, she should have grown up a little bit since then." The naive are always good at avoiding the obvious.

Going back to her report, Ritsuko sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to assume you have been warned now. Good luck Misato, you're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Yuko had decided that this was going to take some getting used to. Japanese had this custom for long soaks in barely tolerable hot water. Living abroad for so long had gotten the girl use to a quick 15 minute scrub in a shower and off on her way to the more important things. In Japan though, one scrubbed off and washed outside the bath then soaked in the hot water for an annoyingly long amount of time. It didn't help having to deal with the small bandage on her lower abdomen that had to be wrapped in plastic so her wound didn't get wet. But the plus side was it provided her a wonderful way of listening in on Misato's phone conversation. Gotta love these thin wall apartments. One sided conversation or not, she understood that Ritsuko had some sort of background check on her and Misato now had the details.<p>

Leaning back and letting the heat soak into her, Yuko went over her options. Walking into the apartment did not show much promise. From the amount of empty liquor bottles, beer cans and instant food packages she could quickly see everything about the woman. The bathroom just confirmed the rest of what she thought with her underwear hanging in the room to dry. Normal people wash their underwear in a washer, not in the sink so it dries faster. Her prospects living here worry free seemed pretty low and this game she had planned later for the chores was not helping these thoughts.

The only responsible one living here was some damn warm water penguin named PenPen that was in the bath before her. The shock of seeing a bird come out of a bath, with a towel around his shoulders then walk out of the bathroom by operating the door was enough to keep her from crying out. Bet his little fridge space he lived in was spotless.

The best thing, Yuko decided, was to control the situation so she stretched her arms over her head and started brainstorming for a weakness. It didn't take long considering what she saw as she came in the apartment. Being in so many different clubs for shows gave Yuko a certain insight into heavy drinkers. All she needed was timing.

* * *

><p>"Whoo Haa!" The belch afterwards had Yuko inwardly wince. Misato was a strange one; she could give the older woman that. Calm and collected when she was driving away from the angel, compassionate and worried about her charge during battle and an overly relaxed drunken slob at home. Though it was hard to admit it, being able to down a whole pint of beer in one draw from a can would have most Irishmen she had met green with envy. And the amount she was tossing back would have them propose marriage to her right after. Her dressing habits at home was something she could get used to though. The purpled haired woman was sporting some denim shorts that were one step away from being cut for panties. Wait, that was wrong, Yuko grinned, you could see her panties, red lace edging just peeking underneath as she bent over when she grabbed her beer earlier. Her shirt was a very loose tank top that gave glimpses, but never actually showed the full swell of those awesomely huge tits. As for Yuko, if her new guardian could dress so casually, why not do the same. So, she was currently sporting her 2XL Anthrax "Fist full of Metal" sleep shirt, a pair of her cotton stripped hip panties and her insanely comfortable fluffy pink bunny slippers. Yuko calmly cracked another beer for her new roommate and handed it to her as she got up to check the microwave, taking the empty can from the table in one smooth motion.<p>

"So, how did you end up working for my father Misato?" Ah, Japanese food. Most of the dishes of said cuisine went by the rule of fresh ingredients, lightly cooked or not cooked at all and very little sauces. With some influence from different cultures there have been some changes, but not by much. The exception to these rules was instant foods. High in salt, sauces, and overdone flavors they would keep a person alive, but they would feel it later if they were not use to it. Yuko had her fair amount of junk food, but an entire dinner of it was going to be… challenging. Setting down the food on the table she grabbed another beer and replaced the now empty can with the fresh one. Setting down next to the fridge, she dug in to some sort of fishcake that was soaking in a bowl of broth.

Misato was dipping spring rolls in instant curry she had mixed with her instant Udon. Lifting up her chopsticks she pointed at Yuko. "Because he is after the angels." Yuko tried not to make a sick face as Misato shoved the curry sauce covered fried roll in her mouth, a thick noodle still hanging off it. Around the mouth full of food the older woman elaborated. "The angels are threating humanity, so we need to protect it. Plus, I have some more personal reasons." From the tone of her voice, Yuko knew that Misato wasn't going further with this. "Hey, why aren't you eating more? Don't like Japanese food?"

Looking down, Yuko noticed that she hadn't really eaten much. About half of the large triangle of fish cake was gone and a nibbled on spring roll laid like refugees from a war on her plate. Thinking to herself, 'I might eat more if the food was good and I wasn't sitting across from a woman that apparently killed her taste buds and buried them in an undisclosed location.' With a slightly sick grin, "I'm just not use to food like this. Living in London sorta got me use to more western dishes." 'Eatable western dishes' she mentally added. She remembered some of the foods she had when she was a kid, barely, but most of her experience with Japanese food was sushi with her band when they had a chance to sneak out of the dorms or on free days.

"What! Aren't you Japanese? You should eat the food of your heritage with pride!" With this Misato grabbed a fish cake from the bowl of broth, squirted some red pepper sauce from a squeeze bottle all over it and popped it in her mouth. Chewing down the spice, fish flavored morsel she added, "Damn, that's good. You should try it." Doing the same to another fish cake she held up the sauce dripping chunk of fish in front of Yuko's face.

Yuko looked from the fish, then looked at Misato as the woman had a pleading look in her eyes, then back down to the fish. 'Well, I've already seen Paris, well the ruins of the city, so it should be ok to eat this.' Closing her eyes she took the cake into her mouth. She didn't remember inviting Satan in there as well. The fire and spice from the sauce burned away the mucus membranes in her nose and it felt like she was trying to chew and swallow a hot coal. Swallowing she gave Misato a weak smile and quickly emptied her glass of ice tea, got up, filled it again, emptied it, filled it one more time and grabbed the older woman another beer.

Misato laughed at the girl's reaction. "Ha! You might need some more experience to enjoy the rich flavors of food like that." Reaching behind her, the older woman pulled out a calendar. "Ok, because we are going to be rooming together I have worked out a fair and balanced way of splitting up the chores!" Yuko leaned over the table and looked at the calendar. Each day was marked with a different chore for the other person to do, such as cleaning, cooking, laundry and garbage. "We will do a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets the chore for that day."

Yuko grinned inwardly at this. Right now Misato was at her most completive, and judging from her movements, just starting a really good buzz from the beer. The trick was getting her to play a game that wasn't in her favor. Rock, paper, scissors would make sense as a game the purple haired girl would be good at. For a child's game, it involved split second decisions and being able to read your opponent. Being the Operational Director of NERV would give the older woman all those skills and more. That would not do for Yuko's plans. Reaching under her shirt she pulled out her trump card… well, cards.

"Last time I played rock, paper, scissors was when I was ten. Your old enough not to want to play a child's game, so let's try something different." She pulled the deck of cards out of the box and did a quick shuffle. "Poker. Five card draw. Loser of the hand gets the chore on the day it is. You can bet extra days if you feel your hand is good enough. Two days maximum can be bet per hand."

Misato took a long draw off her beer and looked at the challenge in Yuko's eyes. "Good point, plus, it sound like fun. Deal." Giving a soft smile to her guardian, Yuko shuffled the deck a few more times. Inwardly she had an evil grin going. Poker was one of the games she was sure of. Having done games like this all the time with her band she learned really quickly how you master poker… you cheat. She passed the deck over to Misato and watched the other women look at her with a questioning look. Oh god, this was going to be easier then she thought. Misato was a rookie at this.

"Um, you need to split the deck, Misato." Giving a lopsided grin the older woman cut the deck in the middle and placed the other half on top of the cards… right where Yuko had left the cards just apart to make someone split there on purpose without knowing.

The first hand was a simple one for Yuko, she just simply lost it. Giving Misato a triple and her a pair was pretty easy with the way she stacked the deck when she shuffled. Passing a fresh beer to Misato for her victory drink was easier. Passing her a napkin so she could wipe the beer that escaped her mouth from her cheek was better than she planned. Crowing, Misato added, "Yur a few years too young ta beat me, Yuko." Oh yes, a few more beers should make this perfect. She passed Misato another fresh beer to replace the one she drained for her victory and dealt the cards again.

"Well, maybe I just needed to get warmed up." This round was easy enough as well with giving Misato a double and her a crap hand. So far she had cleaning tomorrow and cooking the next night. No extra bets yet, but she was going to end that soon enough. One more victory beer chugged down and a fresh one in its place. Looking at Misato leaning really hard against her chair she pulled out the last thing she needed to complete her own victory. "Hey, Misato, why don't we make this more interesting? Instead of giving up a day, the loser can give up an article of clothing instead. It wouldn't really be strip poker because it's the other person's choice if they lose the clothes or the day."

The older woman looked at Yuko with a slightly glazed eye stare as her alcohol muddled brain tried to make sense of what was just told her. In any normal situation she would be on guard, but in the currently very drunk state she was in it somehow didn't seem so bad. Besides, they were both girls and there was no sexual attraction going on, just some innocent fun between roommates, right? And it was a party, so why not cut loose a little. "Yur on girly."

Yuko didn't bother hiding her evil grin now. The following hand was quick and savage. The flush Yuko had easily beat Misato's pair. The next three hands had the purple haired woman on the defensive trying to figure out where she lost control. Having Yuko pass her another fresh beer helped a bit on calming her down enough for her to win a hand, but instead of Yuko taking the day, she slipped off a bunny slipper and put it on the table.

"Hey! Do slippers count as clothing?" Misato looked at the overly cute footwear on the table with distain. The day in question was a bathroom cleaning day and she wasn't looking forward to getting that.

"Well, they are on my body, so I guess they do." Dealing the next hand to Misato she noticed the older woman trying to set fire to her slipper with a dark glare. When Misato lost the next hand for the same day she pushed back her chair and slipped off her cut-offs falling over only once to the credit of her experience drinking. 'Oh, red silk panties with lace.' A bit much to wear for casual dress, but Yuko wasn't going to complain. The shorts dropped on top of the slipper and Misato sat back down again with a smug look on her face.

The next hand had Yuko lose and her pass the other slipper on the table as if to challenge Misato to try again. As Misato seemed deep in thought over if she should take the bathroom day or not Yuko slipped another beer to her. After drinking this beer, she mumbled something about the bathroom and walked away from the table. Yuko took the time to clear the table of the leftover food and wipe it down humming softly to herself. Hearing a thump she calmly walked into the bathroom to the sight of Misato with her ass in the air and her face on the floor trying to stand up and pull her panties up at the same time. Sighing, she helped her guardian up and pulled her panties up for her. Might be a slob, but she did her maintenance. She had a nice patch of hair trimmed well enough not to show peeking out the sides of her panties but leaving enough to show that she took pride in it. A short trip stumbling through the hall back to the dining room and Yuko had another beer out and ready for the woman.

This time Misato just took the bathroom chore and the next few hands had the chores evenly split. When it came time for the bathroom again Yuko lost then stood up. Misato's drunken haze cleared up just a moment for her to realize what the other girl was doing when she reached underneath her night shirt. It was like the young girl was teasing, the way she didn't stop staring directly into Misato's eyes as her thumbs got the edge of her panties and every so slowly drew them off while keeping the shirt covering enough to hide her nether regions from view. When said article of clothing reached her feet she stepped out with one foot and with the other lifted the panties up, gripping them with her toes. With what any sober person would understand as a seductive smile, she extended her leg out over the table and dropped the tiny blue striped hip hugging panties on the pile. Misato swallowed to help clear her now dry throat, noting that with Yuko's leg extended like that gave her a perfect view of the girl's slit, ring hanging from the hood above it and all. Misato immediately drained the beer she had in her hand to keep from staring.

Lowering her foot, Yuko grabbed another beer, opened it, and passed it to Misato just as she finished draining the last of the one she had. The older woman had the decency to blush and look away as she accepted the beer. When Yuko's hand lingered longer than normal on her own, she almost knocked her beer over as she pulled it away as if her hand was burned.

The next hand had Yuko win again and Misato looking at the calendar with her eyes scrunched up. She was cleaning the bathroom every day of the month and had about half the apartment cleaning duties. None of the cooking had fallen to her though. She wasn't going to let this stand. At less one of those bathroom cleaning jobs had to go to Yuko. Honor demanded it. She put both hands on the table to help remain steady and pulled herself out of the chair. Breathing hard through her nose she grabbed the bottom of her tank top. She stopped pulling up just as she reached the bottom of her breasts. Looking down at Yuko the younger girl stared with a slight smile on her face, one hand propping up her head under her chin, the other idly swirling the tea around in her glass. With an exhale of breath she quickly pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it down on the table. Her heavy breasts bounced slightly with the savage motions and her dark brown nipples harden slightly in the cooler air of the apartment.

Yuko couldn't help but admire the body her guardian had. Her arms and legs were tone from regular exercise and her skin was a nice light tan. The only mar on her body was the large white scar that was low in between her breasts but that seemed to enhance her beauty then detract from it. Her face and top of her breasts were tinged in red from the full body blush she had going from both the alcohol and embarrassment she was feeling. She wondered if Misato thought that cross she was wearing was clothing as well and why she didn't pick that to take off.

Grinning, Yuko dealt the next hand to her roommate. It was sort of cute how she had one arm covering her assets and the other holding up her beer unsteadily as she nursed the golden liquid. Looking down at her hand, Misato noticed something. She had the ace of hearts, the king of hearts, the queen of hearts, the jack of hearts and a 2 of spades. One card away from a royal flush and the only thing Yuko could toss was her shirt, leaving the girl naked and in shame or to finally just take the chore. A sober person might question the chances of drawing the 10 of Hearts, but right now, with the room spinning in slow turns, Misato wasn't about to let something like that stop her. She quickly discarded the 2 of spades and upped the bet to include an extra day of cooking. Yuko smiled, handed her a card then drew 3 cards herself. Misato called and Yuko put down her hand, a pair of threes. With a great cry Misato tossed her cards down, her final card she drew being the 10 of hearts. "Ha! Yur beat that gurl!"

Yuko gave an over dramatic shocked look at the hand before her and then hung her head in defeat. She slowly reached up and with the pen put her name down for both the days of chores. Chortling, Misato leaned back and drained the rest of the beer she had. Then promptly fell backwards off her chair, passed out.

"I was wrong; she could put most Irishmen to shame with how she could pack it away. That fridge was full of beer and now there is only three left." Yuko calmly gathered up the cards, tossed the empty cans into the recycling bag and did the dishes. She walked up to her roommate and nudged the sleeping women with her foot making her roll on to her back instead of in the curled up position she put herself in after she fell. Misato lightly woke up as Yuko help lift her up and steady her with her shoulder. "Come on Mi-chan, it's time for bed."

Yuko stopped in the bathroom with Misato and helped the older woman onto the toilet. After a few minutes when the sound of her guardian finishing her business Yuko helped her up and grimaced as she wiped the older woman clean down there. There were disadvantages to getting someone so shit faced they couldn't even use the bathroom without help. Misato was mumbling something into her ear about how good 'Kaji' was for helping her like this and she would reward him later as she laid against Yuko, her large breasts pressed firmly into her back with her arms draped over her shoulders. Rolling her eyes, Yuko continued on to Misato's room, used her foot to slide open the door and let the very drunk woman down softly on her futon where she promptly curled back up into a ball.

If the apartment was a mess then the central location was this room. Clothing was mixed together with different magazines and books all over the floor. There were a few empty beer cans and some food wrappers that seem about a day old so Misato did try to keep the smells of the apartment out of her room by taking the food trash out now and again. A quick pick up and all the food wrappers and beer cans were in their proper trash receptacle. Going over to her dresser, Yuko wasted no time. Underwear drawer was what she expected. Lots of sexy underwear for a single woman and a few cotton ones that had light staining showing that she used those for the monthly visitor. There was also a good selection of matching bras and some sport bras. The other drawers had casual clothes with a few more showy pieces but none of them had what she was looking for. Huffing in frustration, Yuko looked around the room a bit more then spotted the closet. Uniforms hung up there with a few nice dresses and evening gowns for more formal occasions. In the bottom of the closet were some boxes with books and photo albums and a pile of dress shoes. "Where would she keep it…?" Yuko looked down at the sleeping woman as if to ask her for the answer to her question when she saw the older woman mumble in her sleep and reach under the thick mattress.

"Jackpot." Yuko walked over to Misato and rolled the woman over to check where she was feeling for. A small lacquered box was hidden just under the head of the futon. Opening it up she whistled softly. Misato had some taste it seems in this area. The toy was about 8 inches long, small bumps going up the length of it and the shaft filled with little white beads. The head of the toy was done in the traditional mushroom shape of any male penis, with little rubber feelers around the tip. Toward the back there was a rabbit with a small vibrator inside of it so the clit was not neglected when using said toy. There was a good handle on it for the batteries and the very back of it had a suction cup for mounting it on walls or in the tub or bathroom. Along the next to it was a small remote with a dizzying array of settings. The pink and blue color were subdued enough to make the monster of sexual technology seem almost cute. Underneath all this was a small bottle of cleaning fluid for the toy which would explain how it was almost immaculately clean.

Yuko looked at the toy, and then looked down at Misato, then back to the toy. She held the toy against her abdomen with a look of contemplation on her face as she measured how far it reached up her belly. "Fuck it, I gotta know. She isn't going anywhere and this might help with the plan some."

With said toy, Yuko walked quickly in the bathroom and locked the door. From behind the door a loud buzzing sound could be heard followed by some moans and then some louder shouting praising the gods of technology. About 30 minutes later she stumbled out of the bathroom with a stupid grin on her face and the toy gripped tightly in her hand, dripping with moisture. "Must… find.. one… online… later…" the girl gasped out as she stumbled back into Misato's room.

She smiled down at how cute Misato looked with her sucking lightly on her thumb. Softly, she removed the girls thumb from her mouth and wiped a bit of the moisture from the toy on said thumb, then let it pop back in. Misato grimaced in her sleep for a moment then began sucking again. Yuko set the toy on a towel next to the bed with the box nearby, set Misato's alarm for 4:30 am and crawled into the sheets next to the topless women, who immediately latched on to the warm body and pulled her close. Grinning evilly, Yuko when to sleep nestled into Misato's warm bosom.

* * *

><p>Yuko yawned as she woke up. It was still dark out, but she could feel Misato's breath caressing her hair as the older woman held her almost like a teddy bear against her body. Peeking up she saw the clock was reading about 4:15 am. 'mmm.. must have slept in.' Seeing as she had school today she was going to try waking up early for her normal morning routine that she needed to get back into. Right now there was something more urgent for her to do. Calmly reaching back, she pulled Misato's hand from where it was around the small of her back down to her ass, pulling the shirt up enough so the older woman's hand rested against the bare skin there. She gasped a bit as Misato squeezed reflexive on the fleshy orb presented to her hand. Her very strong hand Yuko mussed. With deliberate slowness she wrapped her own arms around the older woman and snuggled in a bit tighter, pushing one of her legs in between Misato's. Now it was just waiting.<p>

* * *

><p>Misato woke up to her alarm just starting to go off. It was set to some sort of soft music station, which felt wrong. Normally she had the alarm doing a combo of beeping and the really annoying morning program that everyone seems to listen to in Tokyo-3. Loud enough to get her to wake up and start her day and annoying enough to force her to turn off the damn thing. This music though was just nudging her awake, barely able to keep her eyes open, but enough to keep her from fully going back to sleep. Sighing, she pulled the warm body against her a bit more and relaxed in the warmth her bed partner was putting out.<p>

'Damn, I forgot how nice it was to wake up in the arms of another person.' That is when it clicked and Misato's eyes went wide open. The familiar pounding in her head from drinking too much last night was put to the back of her mind as the question of who was in her bed came to the forefront. Looking down she saw a shock of blue hair with red highlights where her chin was resting. She could feel the smaller girl's thigh pressed up against her own pantie cladded mound in the entanglement their legs were in. The shock though was where her hand was resting. She gave the small cheek a slight squeeze as if to confirm where it was.

"Nee-chan, not again… it barely fit the last time…" Misato's hair stood on end at what Yuko just mumbled out into her cleavage in response to the grope. She licked her dry lips to moisten them and noticed an odd flavor there. There has been a few times Misato ended up tasting herself through acts of sex or just experimentation. This taste was similar, but different. More fresh, and just a bit more salty then her own taste. Looking over the small girl's head she gasped in horror. Dai-chan was out of his box, slightly glistening as if she used him and forgot to clean him after she was done but she didn't have the normal soreness of when she did take advantage of her toy. That left only the conclusion that the other person in the room must have experienced Dai-chan's fifteen setting of motor gyrating fun.

Misato gapped frozenly as Yuko stretched in her arms and untangled herself from her guardian's limbs. "Thanks for the welcome party last night nee-chan. It was great." She leaned down and kissed Misato softly on the cheek. "I'm going to go wash up for my morning jog. I'll start the bath heater for you." In a slightly more husky tone she added, "When I get back maybe we can share the bath together."

With that, the younger girl skipped out of her room, her butt just peeking out as her shirt bounced with her movements.

Yuko smiled at the incoherent scream that came from Misato's room as she started the bath heater up and began to wash up. Oh yes, living here was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>Omake! (Or random thoughts that attack the author after drinking)<p>

Saint Peter sighed. Damn job was getting worse every day with them angels trashing the place down there.

"Name?" Peter adjusted his glasses to look at the next person in line.

"Ryoji Kaji" the brown haired man said to the keeper of the gates to eternal bliss.

"One moment while I check your list of sins."

Kaji sighed. It really didn't pan out being that triple agent like he thought. Who knew that Gendo wouldn't just capture him and get some information out of him? No, the rat bastard had to have him shot, repeatedly, in the face.

Looking toward the gates Kaji did a double take. "Um, Mr. Peter, sir?"

Saint Peter looked up from the large Book he was reading from. "Yes?"

"Did you know you have a Japanese boy laying in front of your gates?"

Peter went back to looking down at the Book. "Oh, him. Ikari Shinji. Showed up here and insisted that he lay down right there. Said it seemed fitting."

"So, he just lies there all day? Why?"

"Well, he was a doormat most of his short life so he figured that he would be good at the same job in the afterlife. Oh, and your judgment is ready. Enjoy your stay in hell." Peter pulled a lever next to the Book opening up the doors underneath the ex-spy.

"What! Why!" I was a-" Whatever Kaji was going to say was cut off as the doors closed behind the falling damned soul.

"Next." Maybe the next one will be Mormon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: First chapter has one if your interested.

* * *

><p>"So, why isn't your daughter enjoying the finer living quarters of the brig right now?"<p>

Gendo gave Fuyutsuki an annoyed glare as he adjusted the cold compress that was on his lap. The swelling had gone down somewhat, but the ache was still pretty bad. "Because it wouldn't solve the problem we have currently with the girl. She is head strong and rebellious which won't work with the scenario we have set up. Until we can find our controlling factor I need to keep a distance from her. The pay demands she made are not unreasonable." Smirking he added, "I'm also pretty impressed she made it. Most kids her age wouldn't even think of asking for pay."

"The Section 2 report was an…. interesting read. The girl seemed to want to defy all authority that is tried to put forth on her." Kozo frowned. "It will not be easy to get her under control when she has been out of it for so long."

"Have Section 2 step up their observation of the 3rd. I want an investigator with every assigned shift. Given time we will find out what we need." Looking up at the meeting table, Gendo saw the different holo generators activate in the room. "Guess it is time." Around the table holo monoliths appeared of the different SEELE members and at the head of the table a holo of SEELE 1, Keel Loranz.

"We see the Evangelions worked well, Gendo."

Ah, the praises first. "Of course. NERV was created to defeat the angels."

"There is the question of expenses used during the battle though. Do you have a plan in the making to keep within budget?" SEELE 2 asked.

"You would agree that cost shouldn't be a concern when we are talking about the destruction of our own world."

Keel eyed Gendo from across the table. "That won't help us if we drain the world of resources in the saving of it. There is also the matter of the amount of destruction caused by that battle. There is also the question of your choice of pilot."

SEELE 3 spoke up. "The girl is not only your own daughter, but she was never fully vetted by the Marduk Institute. Some would think you have an ulterior motive, Gendo."

"She synced higher than any of the other pilot's we have tried before on her first try. Her value of a pilot is readily seen." Plus Gendo knew that the Marduk Institute had already approved of her. Her link to EVA-01 was indisputable and it would be hard to find a pilot that could link as well as she will as she gets use to piloting the monster.

"We will leave it alone for now. Defeating the angels is paramount, but don't forget that the Human Instrumentality Project is your primary goal. We will expect an update on that soon." With that all the monoliths shut off ending the meeting.

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo. "That could have gone better."

"Much better." Gendo added as he turned over his cold compress with a sigh. "Now help me up and back to my office."

* * *

><p>"Class, please welcome our new student, Ikari Yuko. She just transferred from London, England and hasn't lived in Japan very long so please help her out in adjusting."<p>

Yuko turned around after writing her name down on the blackboard in poor kanji. "Yo." Turning back to the teacher she added, "Where is my seat?"

"Because of recent evacuations seating is left to the choice of the student until class size improves. Take any seat you want." The older man turned back to the black board dismissing Yuko to find her new seat.

Hikari Horaki looked in horror at the new student. The only thing the girl had going for her was the fact that she was wearing the school uniform. The mass amount of piercings was shocking, her hair color was obviously dyed because blue with red highlights was not natural (Rei Ayanami notwithstanding), but the real frosting on the cake was the full body dragon tattoo she had going from her left leg all the way down her right arm. Even though the uniform hid most of it everyone could tell that it ran complete up the girl's torso. Toji was a saint compared to the trouble this girl looked like she could because by the way she dressed alone.

Nope, Hikari knew how to deal with an issue like this. Seeing as the teacher had no backbone to speak up about the new girl's obvious disrespect of the schools dress code then she, as class rep, must make it known. "Sensei! Miss Yuko's personal appearance is way beyond the rules of the student dress code! Are we to let that stand?"

The older gentleman cast the class rep a nervous glance. He was hoping to avoid having this confrontation and just run a peaceful class for the day. Yuko had just sat down right next to Rei Ayanami and barely had time to put her book bag down before Hikari spoke up. Maybe if he dodged the question. "Well, she is from a foreign nation so their culture might be different from us."

Yuko looked at the brown haired girl with a blank stare. "Drop it, Tails. My looks, my business. Stay out of my way and the school year will go a lot more smoothly for you."

The pigtailed girl whirled on the pierced girl. "The school has a dress code for a reason! You should respect it and take out all those 'things' from your face."

Yuko ignored the girl as she continued on with her rant and started to dig around in her book bag.

"Furthermore, a full body tattoo at your age demonstrated that you have no care for your personal appearance which will demoralize school spirit."

Finally pulling out a billfold, Yuko walked toward the class rep.

"Plus there is no way you can convince anyone that that is your hair-" Hikari stopped her rant as Yuko calmly opens the billfold and shows the class rep the laminated card within. Hikari looks at the card in shock, then looks back at Yuko who was smiling smugly at her, then back at the card. "What the hell?"

"Been a member for the last 2 years now." Yuko closed the billfold. "Told you Tails just let it be."

Hikari gapped for a moment, then sputtered a bit trying to find a retort to what she had seen. Finally the words came to her. "There is no way you can convince me that there is a Church of Body Modification!"

Yuko grabbed a computer in the desk next to her, opened up the web browser and typed in an address then turned the computer back toward the rep. "Read um and weep. Now if you're done discriminating against my religion then I'm off to my seat." On the screen was the webpage to said church including how to join and mission statement. Yuko started to walk away as the class rep tried catching flies with her mouth.

This was her worse nightmare. As class rep she was expecting one day to meet a truly bad student, like in those mangas when the gang member joins the class and disrupts the order of the school until the hero class rep can bring the delinquent to heel. But this was not how it was supposed to work. The delinquent walked all over the rules and, as the class rep, Hikari was unable to stop her.

Hikari stared at the back of the girl's head as she walked back to her desk when it came to her. "You hair! Dyeing your hair can't be part of some perverted religion!"

Yuko gave a flat look as her head turned around. "This is my natural color."

By now most of the class was watching the drama unfold before them between the new girl and the class rep. Kensuke had his camera out filming the altercation for a later showing to Koji when he got back. Even Rei was paying attention instead of looking out the window like she normally does through most of the class. The statement about her hair color though had the audience snickering and Rei raising an eyebrow. It didn't take two brain cells rubbed together to know that hair, except Rei's, did not grow that color.

"That hair is an unnatural color! Teacher, I demand you give her a mark and send her to the office so they can have her fix her hair to its natural color." The smug look on Hikari was one of a girl that had victory in hand. The teacher had a look of trying to ignore the suddenly insane antics of his formally very quiet class. Never dismiss the powers of escapism.

Yuko turned around and walked back to the class rep. She stopped within an inch of the other girl's face, staring right into her eyes. She leaned toward the class reps face making the poor girl back off until she unexpectedly sat down on her desk chair.

She looked down at Hikari with the same flat expression. "You want proof that this is my hair is naturally this color?" Yuko gave the sitting girl a smirk. "Then here you go, Tails, check yourself."

With that Yuko pulled her skirt up and pulled the blue side tie panties down just enough to show a small strip of pubic hair… red with blue edges pubic hair.

"Can't complain if the carpets match the drapes, right Tails?" Hikari was stunned in her seat. The new girl just nearly flashed her genitalia at her, in front of the entire class!

Kensuke passed out with his camera still stuck to his eye and a slight trail of blood running down his nose. Rei's other eyebrow raised up at the actions of her fellow pilot. Most of the girls in the class cried out in shock at the action and most of the boys turned red, looking away or pulled the same reality escape maneuver that Kensuke did.

Hikari stuttered out a few incoherent words before finally just yelling, "Teacher!" Turning around toward where the class teacher was she noticed the older man staring at what just happen with a shocked look on his face. The silence was finally broken as he dropped the chalk that was still upraised to the board on the floor. Right after that, the teacher followed his chalk in a dead faint.

* * *

><p>To say that Misato's day was not going well would be an understatement. Right now she was one step away from the 9th level of Hell.<p>

First, she wakes up after apparently sleeping with her under-aged female roommate who she has guardianship over. Second, said girl didn't seem to mind at all how she was taken advantage of by an older drunk woman and even made breakfast for them after she finished her jog. It wasn't a bad breakfast because Yuko did some shopping after her jog, but it was not something Misato was used to. The girl had made a strange breakfast of hash browns, poached eggs, some type of fried spam meat, fried tomatoes, fried bread and something she called 'black pudding', a sort of thick cut round sausage that was lightly grilled. Her normal pot of green tea was missing and the girl had made a pot of Ceylon tea instead.

All in all, the breakfast was ok, if a bit awkward sitting at the same table as the girl you can't remember molesting the night before. The only hiccup during the meal was when she asked what the 'black pudding' was made of. The older woman made a vow to ask Yuko about all foods the girl cooks in the house from now on.

Now she was at work, still brooding over what happen the night before and her failure on her first day as a guardian with a stack of complain forms from the last battle covering her desk and a pounding headache because there was no beer left in the fridge for a bit of hair of the dog. Yes, Misato's life was sucking pretty badly right now and it wasn't even 10 a.m. in the morning yet. Then the phone rang. Misato didn't even bother lifting her head off the desk, just turned it to the side to stare at the offending object that was ringing loudly. Sighing, she picked up the receiver and laid it on her ear, too tired to hold it in place.

"Captain Katsuragi, NERV Operations. How can I help you?"

Slowly her hand came up to the phone as she listened to the other voice on the line. Raising her head off the desk she got a more serious look on her face before she placed it in her palm.

"Let me get this straight, she flashed her entire class and gave her homeroom teacher a heart attack not even 30 minutes into the school day?"

Misato started a low growl in her throat as the person on the other provided more details.

"Ok, my day as gone to shit even before I woke up this morning. Give her an extra assignment or some crap and send her back to class."

The voice on the other end started yelling now and Misato was forced to hold the phone away from her ear, her eyes squeezed shut as her headache increased tenfold from the noise.

"Listen, I'm at work right now! Give her the damn assignment and maybe some clean up duty. Do not hold her after school because she has training later today. NERV will take care of your missing teacher." Her voice dropped down to a more menacing tone. "Next time you call me about her, it better be to tell me she was severely injured or dead. Anything less and I will personally shoot you."

She gave a slight smile at the sound of the very loud click at the end of the line.

"Now I just need to finish these complaint forms from that last battle…"

Right after she said that First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki walked in with another stack of complains. "Captain, we got some more this morning so I'll just leave the pile here." The overly cheerful young woman set down the large pile of papers on the already overflowing desk and bounced out of the room.

Misato's eye twitched some more as the younger woman left the room, then let her head fall back onto the desk with a thump.

* * *

><p>Rei Ayanami had been trying to read a book seeing as the class was delegated to a study period after the medical emergency for their teacher. This had been complicated by the return of Yuko Ikari from the principal's office. Yuko's arrival was heralded by said girl's smiling face appearing in front of her book inches away from her face. The blue haired girl blinked her un-bandaged eye twice at the interruption.<p>

"Hiya Kitten. What are you reading?"

Rei thought hard on this. No one in the class every talked to her about anything but duties in school and to give her assignments. Why would pilot Ikari wish to speak with her about her book? "The Hobbit."

Yuko seemed to spin around and wind up sitting on Rei's desk, leaning back in a sort of lounging stretch. Noticing that Rei had gone back to reading her book she looked down at the blue haired girl. She was holding the book in her one good hand and was turning the pages in obvious pain with her bandaged arm. "Going to read the rest of the series?"

"If they are in the library and don't interrupt my duties, yes." Rei reached up with her bad arm to turn the page when a small hand appeared from behind the book and turned the page for her. Glancing over the book she saw Yuko's grinning face. Rei went back to reading her book, every time she was just about to turn the page, Yuko's hand would be there turning it for her. Yuko just leaned against the window, humming a song softly to herself ignoring the rest of the class as the room was filled with light gossip. She briefly glanced over at the Class Rep only to match eyes with the girl catching her staring. Yuko waved at Hikari and drew her skirt up her leg, showing a fair amount of thigh. She smirked when the Class Rep turned back to her studying with a huff of indignation.

"Are you sexual attracted to Class Representative Horaki, Pilot Ikari?" Yuko turned with surprise at the question to Rei.

"Wow, you asked me a question on your own." She grinned at the blue haired girl. "Nah, but I've dealt with people like her before. Great fun teasing them because they are so set on following the rules for their own benefit."

"Understood." Rei turned back to her book.

Yuko frowned at the girl. She seemed to be one of those short answer types. It would take a bit of work to have her start opening up to her, but if Yuko was one thing it was persistent.

"Hey, school is getting out early for lunch and I don't have to be at NERV until later in the afternoon. Let's go do something." She flipped the next page of the book for Rei waiting for an answer.

"Why?" Although it was worded as a question it sounded like Rei used it as an answer for most things asked of her.

"Because it would be fun and what would you do if you didn't come with me?" Yuko could get use to this game of answering questions with questions.

"I must see Dr. Akagi after school for a medical exam and checkup." Rei stated without looking from her book.

Yuko turned another page for her. "Yes, but Kitten, we get out of school at lunch so you have a few hours free and you don't have anything planned before Dr. Akagi. So, hanging out with a fellow pilot wouldn't be bad at all."

"Pilot Ikari, why do you wish to 'hang out' with me?" Yuko took it as a personal victory when Rei closed the book she was reading to focus more on her.

"Blatant sexual attraction and I find you interesting." It was sort of unnerving how Rei didn't even flinch or make a facial reaction to the statement Yuko had said as if she was telling the other girl 'The sky is blue.' or 'Breakfast is ready.'

There was a reaction from Kensuke, who was half listening in on the conversation as he furiously typed on the desk computer before him. As soon as Rei had called the new girl 'Pilot Ikari' things clicked in the bespectacled boy's brain. The attack by what the news called an 'Angel' and how it was stopped by a giant robot the government had made to fight them. The military otaku was in seventh heaven at the thoughts of what sort of awesome tech was put in to making a machine of war like that. Even more now that it sounded like a person his age might be the pilot of it. He was having trouble keeping up with what they were talking about as he typed as fast as he could in his personal blog. He thought about asking the girl personally about the chance she was a giant robot pilot, but from what happen with the class rep and the very suggestive conversation she was having with the classroom ice girl he figured the odds of living through the conversation would be short indeed. The last statement made his eyes bug out. 'The new girl was hitting on Rei!'

"So is that why you kissed me before the last battle? I don't understand." Yuko figured that when Rei tilted her head to the side like that was her way of showing confusion.

"Well, that was what we would call a 'Now or Never Kiss'." The pierced girl grinned sheepishly.

"Explain."

"You see, it was the first time in that thing so I didn't know if I would end up dead. Plus, the only other two pretty girls were almost old enough to be my mom. Finally, I never could resist helping a cute, wounded Kitten. So, if I was going out to die for said kitten, then I was going to show the kitten why I was fighting for her in the best way possible and maybe if I live the kitten would return the favor." If the smoky look Yuko was giving the blue haired girl was working, she gave no indication.

"Pilot Ikari, do you wish to have sexual relations with me, even though I'm female like you?" There was a spray of blood as Kensuke passed out on his desk.

Yuko tapped her finger against her chin lightly. "Hmm… how would I phrase this…?" She looked deeply Rei's single eye. "Fuck yes, but not now. One, I like to get to know the girl I'm trying to get into the panties of, and two, your wounded still and I don't want to aggravate your injuries any more than they already are."

"I have not been ordered to have sexual relations with you."

Blinking, Yuko asked, "Do you have to be ordered for something like that? What about free will?"

"I do not know. I would have to ask Commander Ikari." This had Yuko huff in annoyance.

"Ok, let's try this then. How bout I help you walk to NERV seeing as you're still looking like you could use a hand, and during the trip we check out the shopping arcade I found this morning, maybe get something to eat?"

Rei stared at the other girl for what seemed like an eternity before finally answering. "That would be acceptable."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so you don't like meat, but does that make you vegan or vegetarian?"<p>

Currently the two girls were standing in line for crepes in the food court of the shopping arcade. The current conversation was started when Yuko spotted the eatery and dragged the blue haired girl to grab some sweets. The issue was that the shop had plenty of different type of stuff crepes including most of them not having meat products in it but the crepes themselves were made of egg. Yuko was having trouble trying to find an alternative for her reluctant date. That was when the question of what she could eat came up.

"I dislike meat." Yuko was starting to understand why this girl was alone in class a lot. There were certain eye movements you had to catch when she wanted something and her facial expressions were extremely subtle.

"Ok, I got that you're a vegetarian, but what else besides meat do you not eat? Do you eat eggs? Can you drink milk?" You would think that if a girl makes a life decision to change her diet she would have an idea on how she was changing it.

"I do not enjoy the taste of milk. I eat noodles which have egg so egg is acceptable."

"Ah, good, that narrows it down. How about you get the banana strawberry with chocolate syrup and raspberry sorbet?" Yup, seems like she is going to have to be the decision maker in this relationship.

"That would be acceptable." The blue hair girl said dully.

"Then let's get two."

As Yuko devoured her egg pastry filled with fruit and sugary goodness she marveled at how Rei was eating. She spent almost a minute examining the dessert before she took a tentative bite of chocolate covered banana. Yuko paused in her eating at the sight. Rei's face seemed to change with that one bite. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly after she swallowed. Each bite after the first was followed by an almost inaudible sigh and a closing of the eyes. She seemed to favor small bites that only included one or two of the ingredients and would spend time between each one contemplating where she would take the next morsel from. It caught the pierced girl a little off guard how cute it was watching the red eyed girl lick the chocolate off her lips as she finished the crepe.

"Are you not going to eat yours?" Yuko blinked at the question then yelped as the sorbet in her crepe started to melt out of the paper.

A few frantic moments of eating frozen food way too fast, followed by the ice cream headache and hiccups from said activity and her crepe was finished. As she rubbed her forehead trying to kill the sharp pain she had going and voicing her pain with a quiet 'ow ow ow' she felt a hand land on her shoulder and pat it. Looking up she came inches away from Rei's single eye as the other girl patted her almost robot like in comfort. That was it, she started to laugh.

"Is something wrong, Pilot Ikari?" Rei asked with her head tilled to the side.

"Haha! No, it's just… 'snicker'… are you comforting me?" She couldn't help it; this had to be one of the strangest things that had happen as of recent (minus fighting giant monsters that are the servants of Heaven).

Rei frowned. "Am I not doing this right, Pilot Ikari?"

Yuko smiled warmly at the girl. "No, you're doing it perfectly. Thank you."

"Very well then." She stood up and looked expectantly down at Yuko.

Yuko stood up and grabbed her and Rei's school bags. "Kitten, do you like music?"

The red eyed girl blinked at the change of topic. "Um, yes."

Wrapping an arm around Rei's waist she guided the girl away from the food court. "Good, I want to see if that music store me and Misato visited when I got here is still standing. I saw a classic Fleabass there that I didn't have a chance to try out due to a monster trashing the city. They haven't made those guitars after Second Impact so they've become a sort of rarity. I hear they are really good for slapping."

"Fleabass? Slapping?" There was that head tilling thing again.

The pierced girl grinned. "Oh… let me show you."

* * *

><p>"God, it's finally over!" Misato grabbed her lukewarm coffee that had been slowly drained during the day to keep her coherent and downed the dredges in the cup giving a slight shiver at the slimy feeling that slid down her throat. It had taking most of the morning, but the complaint forms had finally been filled out and filed. It was surprising she got anything done with all the crap that was on her mind.<p>

As she got up to refill her mug she thought about what had kept her from finishing this job much earlier this morning. Waking up next to her new younger roommate was a shock, but the implied actions she took on the young girl shocked her to her core. Until last night if someone was to ask if she would ever sleep with another woman, she would have laughed in their face. Now though, Misato was stuck in a state of confusion. Did she secretly like other girls? Was it just an experiment done from too much to drink? And what about Yuko's age? Was she in to (extremely) young girls? Would there be legal repercussions for her unremembered night of lesbian fun? She didn't even want to think of Commander Gendo's reaction to her indiscretions with his daughter.

"Misato, your burning your hand with hot coffee."

The Captain was brought out of her musings by the other woman's voice. Looking up she saw Ritsuko walking in her office and leaning against her desk. Looking down she saw her coffee cup was overfilled and hot coffee running over her hand and on to the floor.

"Shit!" The cup dropped out of her slightly boiled hand and crashed on the floor, splashing hot coffee all over her shoes and leggings. "FUCK!" The coffee pot dropped and was spilled all over the refreshment table in her office, soaking the packets of sugar and creamers as Misato danced around on her burned toes, trying desperately to cool off her feet. Stopping her dance, she looked dejectedly at the mess around her and slumped her shoulders.

"I take it the day hasn't been well for you?" The doctor said with a raised eyebrow at the chaos.

Misato huffed and reached under her skirt stripping her pantyhose off and started to wring the delicate material out. "Worst ever Rits. The complaint forms were just the icing on the cake of crap I was served this morning."

The blond walked over and grabbed a roll of paper towels, dabbing at the mess on the table. "Oh really now? What started this chain of self-destruction?"

Misato turned around after hanging her wet pantyhose over the back of her chair to dry. "Ok, first promise me that everything I am going to say does not leave this office." Ritsuko stopped her cleaning and stared at purple haired woman with a 'are you serious?' look. "Promise me." The look on Misato's face gave no question on it being optional.

"Fine then, I promise that no words spoken in this office shall be repeated outside of it. What's the big secret?"

Twitting her fingers, Misato gave the doctor a sheepish look. "isleptwithyukolastnight."

Ritsuko slipped off the table she was leaning against and landed on her butt on the floor. "What!"

"I FUCKED YUKO LAST NIGHT!" Misato screamed, red faced at her friend.

The doctor was up in a flash, putting her hand over Misato's mouth. "Shhh! You want the whole base to know that?" She let go of her friend and quickly walked over to the open office door and shut it. "Ok, what happen last night?"

Over the next ten minutes Misato gave out all the sordid details of what happen the night before and her very strange morning.

"So now I'm stuck wondering if I might be a lesbian and how much legal trouble I will be in for this." Misato hung her head in shame. "I'm a failure as a guardian. I couldn't even protect my ward from myself."

Ritsuko walked over and put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Ok, first, Yuko might be 14, but if the Section Two file is correct she is no stranger to sexual activities. Second, you were drunk. People do stupid things when they have too much to drink. One night of sexual experimentation is no confirmation of you sexuality. Third, the legal age of consent in Japan is 14 years old. That use to be made higher in different provinces, but after the 2nd Impact and the decline of births, the government dissolved all those laws and made 14 years universal for all of Japan. The worse possibility is if the Commander finds out, but even then the man barely acknowledged his daughter before this, so he might not care."

Looking softly at her friend Misato felt a bit better hearing those words. "I understand that I had a moment of weakness, but the one that I'm having the most trouble is the fact I slept with a girl when you of all people know I turned down the chance before."

"One time in college when Kaji suggest a threesome between all of us doesn't count. Your reply for him to 'jerk to some hot girl on girl porn and leave me out of it' pretty much confirms that you're not going gay on us."

"But the fact I did it last night shows that I had the interest in it. What if I do it again? What if Yuko wants to do it again? How do I let the girl know I'm too old for her and—" Misato's words were cut off by Ritsuko putting her hand over her mouth.

"If you're so worried about your sexuality, then do something about it. Take a boy on a date or something. Hell, take a girl out when your sober and to prove you don't have an interest." Ritsuko let go of her friend's mouth and stepped back.

The purple haired woman gave her friend a strange look. "Ritsuko, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, you're my friend. I know you didn't mean what happen last night." The blond smiled warmly at her.

Misato let her breath out that she was holding. "Then I'm sorry for this. Don't be mad."

"What do you mea—" it was Ritsuko's turn to be shut up as Misato stepped forward and promptly kissed her friend. The blonde's mouth opened on reflex with the shock of it then her eyes went wide as the Captain stuck her tongue inside her mouth. Clinically, the doctor noted that Misato's style of kissing was strong, but a bit forced. The signs of Misato's incisive talking made for a very strong tongue that was currently wrestling with hers. When her butt hit the back of the table Ritsuko dimly noted the sounds of papers falling on the floor. 'There were no papers on the refreshment table..' Raising her eyes up she noted where the sound came from. Maya Ibuki had come back with some missed complain forms for the Captain to fill out. The young woman was currently staring slack jawed and wide eyed at passionate kiss currently going on between Misato and her sempai. Ritsuko quickly pushed Misato off her when the Lieutenant's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she promptly fainted.

As the blond doctor rushed passed Misato to check on her comatose assistant, Misato stood there contemplating the kiss she just had. After a moment she turned around with a big smile on her face. "Hey, I think I might be ok! Only thing I was thinking about in that kiss was you taste like old cigarettes!" She took notice of all the paper scattered on her floor and how Ritsuko seemed to be checking Maya, who was dead out on the office floor. "What the hell happen to Maya?"

Ritsuko's eye twitched at the cigarette comment but as she looked down on the young Lieutenant she realized there were more pressing concerns. "She passed out when she walked in on you trying to give me intimate CPR. Help me carry her to medical; I'm not sure if she injured herself when she fell.

The purple haired woman blinked for a moment then stepped forward to help Ritsuko lift Maya between the two of them. As the trio left the office Misato had to know. "So, how was my kiss for you?"

"You taste like stale beer and old coffee." Ritsuko smiled at the glare Misato shot her way.

* * *

><p>As Rei sat on the examine bed waiting for Dr. Akagi her mind wandered toward the 'date' Yuko took her on. The younger Ikari was so much different from her father. Impulsive, brash, and dangerously flirtatious, she was the opposite of her father. There were signs that she had the same skill of plotting out her actions just as her father does, but it was still unrefined. She didn't really understand the girl's attraction to herself. Her life had always been one of service. Pilot the EVA because she was needed for it. Do what the Commander says because there was no one else to tell her not to. End the end, the only thing she came to expect was praise from Commander Ikari<p>

Yet, here was his daughter willing to fight to keep her from suffering more injuries. The whole time on their trip in the shopping arcade, Yuko carried both of their school bags and would almost instinctively grab something that Rei might be interested in. The music store was where the girl truly came to life. The store owner was shocked to see a girl playing a bass guitar almost as big as she was like she owned the instrument all her life. Rei was entranced watching her tune the instrument by ear then start what she called a 'bad ass bass line' to demonstrate how a Fleabass worked. She was unfamiliar with the song 'Suck My Kiss' but the energy Yuko displayed playing the song was something Rei had never seen in the school's classical orchestra class. It took her a minute or two watching her play the guitar to see the difference between what she had that most of the students in the class lacked, passion.

Even more, Rei could sense that same passion being sent out from the girl to the people around her. She seemed to draw people in to the store with the way she played. Unlike the few concerts the school held for parents where the audience was quiet until the musical score was over, these people actively cheered her on as she played and a few of them joined in. The impromptu concert she was preforming came to a halt though when as she started out with a new song there came a loud twang from the guitar she was using. The crowd stopped as Yuko sighed sadly at the bass. One of the strings had broken during her playing. Bowing slightly to the crowd and thanking them for joining in her playing she headed to the counter with the instrument and paid the man for the string she broke.

Now the blue haired girl had a quandary. Yuko offered to take her out again when she recovered on what she called 'a proper date'. The issue was what the commander would say about the idea. Would he order her not to 'hang out' with his daughter or would he not give any notice? A small part of her feared that he would tell her not to fraternize with his daughter. Why this gave her worry was strange as well.

Rei would have spent more time on her internal musings if she wasn't interrupted by Dr. Akagi and Major Katsuragi rushing into medical with Lt. Ibuki between them. The two older women had pensive looks on their faces as they carried the young bridge bunny and laid her down on the cot next to where Rei was waiting. The shock of the action left Rei blinking in wonder.

"Dr. Akagi, is there something wrong with Lt. Ibuki? If needed we can move my check up to a different day if you wish."

Ritsuko looked up from where she was checking Maya's vitals at the red eyed girl. "Oh Ayanami! I'm sorry, you are right. Let me finish here and I can at lease change your bandages. We can do the full exam tomorrow. As for Maya, she just saw something that shocked her. It didn't help that she is a bit tired from over work."

"Well, if you don't need me anymore Rits I'm off to clean up my office. Stop by after you're done and we can go out drinking tonight." Misato said from the doorway, heading out of the room.

"Just as long as you don't get so drunk that you end up doing more than kissing me I'm game." Rei noted the sound of the Captain tripping out in the hall in response to the Doctor's reply.

There was very little conversation between the 1st child and the doctor as her bandages were changed. The two of them unconsciously knew that the less they talked to each other the better their relationship would be. Rei understood that Dr. Akagi liked it like that for some reason which worked well for her too. Most people tried constantly to get some sort of conversation out of the red eyed girl, much to her annoyance. Really, the only thing that annoyed the girl about Dr. Akagi was the woman seemed to wrap her bandages a bit too tight making them uncomfortable. Rei would have to redo the bandages later at her apartment because of this action. You would almost think the doctor did it on purpose, but that would be directly against everything a doctor stands for, right?

There was one thing that was itching at the back of Rei's mind during the procedure. "Dr. Akagi, from your statement to the Captain, I assume you and her kissed in a less then platonic matter?" The blue haired girl winced slightly as Ritsuko tightened the bandage on her arm a bit harder than normal.

"You could say that Ayanami. Captain Katsuragi was having a dilemma and used me as a test subject. I'm not at liberty to say more. You can ask the Captain if you want more details."

At this point was when consciousness came back to our poor Maya. Funny thing about waking up after passing out, the body likes to do a slow restart. Even the ever dreaded morning person cannot avoid this one fact of life from fainting. First system that starts back up is usually the hearing. This doesn't help much do to the fact that the brain is usually the last to start back up. Every sound heard during this time is usually forgotten or misinterpreted when the brain finally processes it later. The issue at hand was that Maya was only getting the end of the conversation between Rei and her Sempai.

Rei cocked her head to the side as the doctor was doing the finishing touches on her arm bandages. "So, if the Captain got her answer from the kiss, what about your reaction to it?"

Ritsuko paused in her bandage wrapping at the question. It was a strange day for her, first her best friend initiated a game of tonsil hockey with her and now the Commander's doll was asking questions about her sex life. That might explain why she answered with almost complete honesty. "Misato could bring the dead back to life with her kiss. I'm almost tempted to ask for a repeat performance."

"So, if a kiss feels good, one should try for another or join in a relationship with the person?"

Something about this line of questions was sending small warning signs in the doctor's head, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why. "Well, I wouldn't put the foundation of the relationship on it, but it's a good start.

Both of them were interrupted from their conversation by the sounds of quiet sobbing coming from Maya as she heard the last statement of her Sempai. How was she to compete against Misato? The woman practically oozed sex and was now setting her sights on her Sempai. The world was a cruel place.

* * *

><p>"What do you call a lead guitarist girlfriend?"<p>

Shigeru Aoba struggled with this one. "Damnit, I don't know."

"The girl the bassist fucked last week."

"Ya know, you're a bit of a bitch, right?"

Yuko pulled the trigger on the control couch she was currently sitting on in the entry plug, obliterating another target. "Years and years of practice."

"Fuck that, your only 14 years old! Oh, behind you, cop pig."

With almost flawless precision, Yuko spun around and unloaded hot death into the alien pig man in a police uniform. "Got him. Oooo… shotgun! Heading for the strip club now."

"Good. Oh, what do you call a bass guitar solo?" Aoba grinned waiting for the reply.

Yuko thought for a moment before answering. "Epic?"

"No, when the lead guitar stops playing."

"Ooo.. burn there. Hey, check this out. Gonna give geek boy there a nose bleed!"

Makoto Hyuga snorted at the statement from the young pilot. "Some violent game from pre impact is not going to impress me. I only installed this game in the Magi because you said I couldn't do it. The only real issue was replacing the weapon training sim with your low graphics game of death." Hyuga looked up from the screen he was working on just in time to see a purple hand pass some currency to one of the strippers dancing in the club. A deep bass voice rumbled from the speakers in the room as the stripper pulled off her top and shook her heavy breasts in the EVAs face. *Shake it Baby.*

Aoba stared at his coworker's reaction to the image. "I think ya broke his brain Yuko. No nose bleed, but his eye is twitching."

"Damnit. Maybe if the graphics were better. Hey, what to do you call a guitarist with no rhythm?" Room filled with more sounds of shotgun blasts as the strip club was flooded with more pig cops.

"Too easy. A guitarist without a bassist." Aoba grinned as he recorded the targeting averages for the pilot. "Had that one done to me when I was in my first band in high school."

Ritsuko stared in horror at what she was seeing when she walked in the EVA observation room. Her two other assistants from the looks of it had replaced her current weapons training program with some bad first person shooter. On the positive side, she should be impressed with the fact that they could adapt the Magi for such a crude program, but there was protocol to think about.

"What the fuck do you people think you're doing?"

Aoba froze at the shout from his boss. "Umm…" Looking toward his other partner in crime who was like him frozen in his chair too afraid to look behind them for some advice all he got was a shrug and his eyes drifting over to the monitor in front of him. "It was Yuko's idea!"

From the in room speakers came an indignant shout. "You dirty traitors!"

Ritsuko pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Ok, seeing as both of you are so easy to listen to orders from our pilots, then you both will have no problem reformatting all the data from your little experiment into a readable report to give the Commander. It should only take you all night, right?"

Aoba gave his superior a shaky look. "Umm, Lt. Ibuki helping us should cut down a lot of the work so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Lt. Ibuki is currently recovering in medical and I've placed her on limited duty. She is a bit over worked. Maybe if her co-workers weren't playing around as amateur programmers with billion yen equipment she would have less burdens on her."

Both the men looked down sheepishly at the floor. "Hai Ma'am." They said in unison.

The doctor turned back to the monitor currently showing a pouting Yuko. "As for you, Pilot Ikari, testing is over. Hit the showers and Misato can take you home." A dull 'hai' came through the speakers as a reply.

* * *

><p>"Stupid bottle blond bitch… Crap sim she had was stupid as hell." Yuko grumbled as she stripped out of the plug suit. The blue and black of her plug suit really wasn't her style. Granted, it was sort of cool how it could shrink wrap around her body, really kinky idea that was, but the color didn't suit her very much. Maybe something more blue with a red combo. Tossing the dirty plug suit into a receptacle to be cleaned later, she made her way to the showers.<p>

Yuko paused at the door to the shower room. One thing she was sure of was that she and Rei were the only two pilots around right now. So, if the sound of water was coming from the shower room then that could mean one of two things. One, the showers were used by all the personal on the base, which was unlikely seeing as the locker room only had two of the many lockers there with locks on them. Two, Rei was in the showers. A Cheshire like grin grew across Yuko's face as she carefully pulled open the shower door.

It seems that number two was the answer to the question of who was in the showers. Rei's nude form was currently enjoying the pleasure of water washing away the troubles of the day. Her light blue hair matted against her head as it tilled into the stream of steaming water. The grin grew at the sight of the alabaster back with water cascading down it, running between the smooth cheeks of the girl's tight butt.

Quickly wiping the drool from the edge of her mouth, Yuko silently stalked toward the albino girl only to stop frozen at the next sight. Rei, having trouble trying to wash herself with only one good arm had dropped the wash loofah on the floor trying to wash her injured side. With a huff of frustration the girl bent over at the waist to retrieve the errant loofah. In doing so she unwittingly provided Yuko with a perfect view of her well-formed ass thrust out and the full cleft of the young girl's sex just peeking out between the two perfect globes. As Yuko's brain started to reboot, she noted that Rei's hair was her natural color from the shade of the well-trimmed down like hair that framed the slit before her. This was about the time Yuko noticed that Rei had spotted her and was looking at her from between her legs, stopping her from picking up the loofah at her feet.

"Pilot Ikari?" The blue haired girl's seemed wide eyed with surprise at the look Yuko was giving her. The feeling might be akin to what a mouse feels when a snake spots it.

Swallowing a bit to get some moisture back into her throat, Yuko slowly walked toward the other girl as she stood back up. "Hello Kitten. Why don't you have anyone helping you out in here?"

Rei turned fully around gracing Yuko with a nice view of her pert breasts, topped by cute, candy like pink nipples. The water from the shower was running down both of the beautiful orbs and making small rivers down the flat of Rei's belly drawing the eyes with the flow of water to the tiny navel. Following the water further brought the roving eyes of the young girl to her fellow pilot's pubic hair, matted down by the flow of water as droplets fell from the strands. Yuko blinked twice when she finally realized that Rei was saying something to her. "Normally Dr. Akagi would have someone to help me, but because of an incident with Lt. Ibuki she was unable to assign someone today."

"Really now…" Yuko slinked up right to Rei, her nose almost touching the other girl's. "Well then, as a fellow pilot it would be my duty and 'pleasure' to assist you." Rei shivered slightly at the husky tone the tattooed girl just whispered to her. Yuko bent at the knees and keeping her face less than a quarter inch away from Rei's body, slowly lowered herself down and grabbed the loofah on the floor. Rei could feel the other girl's warm breath teased her skin, bringing strange sensations to the young albino's body she had rarely felt before. The same treatment followed as Yuko rose back up, lightly brushing her pierced nipples barely over Rei's nubs that were now slightly puffy from a sudden inflow of blood making them warm and tingly from the sensation.

"I am not sure that it would be proper for us to do what your actions are suggesting on base, Pilot Ikari." Yuko paused slightly at the tone Rei had given her.

"No, nothing like what you're thinking. For now, we will stick with a wash." Soaping up the loofah, Yuko nudged Rei to turn back around and started a slow scrub of her back. "When you're healed up we can talk about other 'activities' I can show you."

For some strange reason, the implied 'activities' had a slight shiver run down Rei's spine. Leaning against the wall as the firm scrubbing her eyes drifted downward. She noted that there was a stream of purple colored water going down the drain between her legs. Following the stream of water she turned back around, interrupting the back scrub. The stream of colored water was flowing down from the strip of pubic hair above Yuko's pierced sex. Yuko grinned up at Rei's somewhat surprised look. "The school rules were no secret. I read the handbook on the plane flight and that really annoying strict dress code. I really wasn't expecting someone to get that bent over my sense of fashion, but I'm glad I took the time to use some temp hair dye." Yuko gave a burning stare into Rei's eyes. "Seeing as you're facing forward now I guess I can wash your front too."

"I should be fine doing-" Whatever Rei was going to say was cut off from the feeling of two soapy hands sliding up her belly and cupping her breasts. "P-Pilot Ik-ari, what… are you doing?" She gasped out.

"Loofah is too rough to use on these. They require a bit more of a delicate touch." The blue haired girl pondered that as Yuko dragged her thumbs across her now nearly painfully erect nipples causing a startled gasp from her throat. "See, very sensitive." Yuko leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, if I'm good at one thing is being careful with the things I like, Kitten."

It was now Yuko's turn to be surprised when Rei suddenly turned her head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Not one to be left out of such a situation, Yuko circled her arms around the blue haired girl and pressed herself closer in a tight embrace. Time seem to stop as the two girls held each other under the stream of water. When they finally parted Yuko was left panting for breath against Rei's neck, feeling the albino's quick pulse against her cheek. "Not that I'm complaining, but I was serious about not doing anything until you're healed up Kitten." She breathed into Rei's ear.

"I had an enlightening conversation earlier with Dr. Akagi. It has prompted me to examine this course of action as long as it does not interfere with our duties as pilots." Rei pulled back a bit and looked into Yuko's eyes with an unreadable expression on her face. "I expect you will help me with this endeavor, Pilot Ikari?"

Yuko grinned and planted a kiss on Rei's nose. "Kitten that I can promise."

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Ok, this took a lot longer then I thought due to several factors. One, Rei has the character depth of a dry pond in this stage of the series providing me with my first ever arguement with a fictional character as I was trying to write. Second, a minor case of writers block that needed some time to work out. I think I re-wrote this chapter about five or more times, then edited another 20 times and it still doesn't feel right. But that feeling goes for most of my writing so I'm not too worried.

Finally, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim came out. Damn them addictive RPGs that are set up like a giant sand box. I still haven't worked on the main storyline of the game yet and have dumped weeks of my life into it. As of right now though I'm taking a break so writing will be on the forefront for a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

So, here I go again. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

I guess I should add some author notes or something so here goes. I have no idea where this story is going. Yup, not a clue. There are some vague ideas on encounters that would change during the series and such and I have a few ideas for a plot, but nothing has really sat solid with me. What does this mean for you, the reader? Not much really. I guess you can stick around for the ride and pray to whatever god or gods you worship that I stick with this. I'm more then likely going to have to go over my other chapters and add some explanations on different terms and such that I'm pretty sure some people will not understand. Damn me for being too worldly. Well, then, on with the show.

* * *

><p>"Aida Kensuke!"<p>

Aida flinched at the shout and the two female hands slamming down on his desk and knocking the camera he was currently checking the video on. Looking up as he fumbled to prevent damage to his camera he met with the very pissed off eyes of Hikari Horaki. "C-class rep!"

Hikari was pissed to say the lease. For the last 3 weeks her new thorn in her side, Yuko Ikari, had done everything she could to give her problems as class rep. From ignoring any and all complains that she had given to her to the bad habit she had of skipping cleaning duty. It also appeared she seemed to recruit Rei to her side. They both seem to have grown closer over the time Yuko had been around. The two of them would walk to school in the morning, talk during breaks quietly or just hang out as Yuko napped on Rei's desk as the other girl read a book. The final nail that convinced the class rep that one of the best student's in the class had been perverted was when she spotted the two of them on the roof eating lunch. Rei had pointed something out in Yuko's lunch and Yuko lifted up what looked like some cucumber salad with her chopsticks and hold it out for Rei. The blue haired girl closed her eyes, leaned forward and opened her mouth to accept the morsel of food. To Hikari's shock, Yuko got this big grin on her face and quickly shoved the food into her own mouth then pushed forward, claiming Rei's lips and from the looks of it transfer the food into the other girl's mouth. But it didn't end there. For a moment she expected Rei to pull back from the bold action with the way her eyes seem to open in shock, but no, Rei's eyes seem to glaze over and she pushed back against the kiss. Not that Hikari was keeping track, but the kiss finally stopped when the warning bell for lunch rang. Both girls pulled a part with a light blush on their cheeks and quickly finished their food. Hikari was stuck there in shock before she shook herself out of it and ran downstairs too embarrassed to confront the girls about not eating lunch on the roof.

Even with all this going on she still tried to maintain order in the classroom and did her best ignoring the new pair of sudden lesbians that seemed to have no restraint in their show of affections for each other. But walking into the class and seeing the assignments she had given to Aida to give to Toji Suzuhara still sticking out of the boy's bag was the last straw, and the poor geek would suffer the wrath that could not be given to Ikari. Skipping out on giving assignments to students that missed school had now become the act of a depraved deviant in the Class Rep's mind and it was time for some punishment. "I can see that you followed my request about Suzuhara's homework."

Aida shivered slightly at the cold tone Hikari used on him. "It couldn't be helped class rep! Toji hasn't been home at all and the same goes for his father and sister." Flinching back as she thrust her face right up to him Aida almost fell out of his seat.

"So you didn't think of putting it in his mail box?"

"There would be no point to that if he was never home. Trust me, I have check for the last 2 weeks. No one has even checked the mail."

"Yo, Tails let the geek have a break." Hikari turned a heated glare at the new bane of her existence. Currently Yuko Ikari was leaning back on her desk with her feet propped. Gone was the red and blue hair she was sporting last week and in its place was purple hair with lime colored highlights. When she pointed out that one's hair did not naturally change color over the weekend, Yuko threatened to drag her into the bathroom to prove it. The argument ended there, much to Hikari's relieve. Right now the girl wasn't even looking at her, but instead was reading some music book with English on the cover. Hikari wasn't sure what 'Classic Death Metal Tabs' was, but it couldn't be good. "He said he didn't find your boyfriend. Next time why don't you just take the paper's yourself and maybe give this Toji a bit of poontang to sweat out any sickness the guy has."

"He is not my BOYFRIEND!" Turning and leaning in on Aida, Hikari quickly whispered in his ear. "Find out what the hell 'poontang' is."

"You sure class rep? You're leaning pretty close to my buddy there. Should I leave and give you both some private time?"

One could describe the color of the pigtailed girl's face it wouldn't be pale, it would be white, right until her freckled cheeks started to burn bright red. Looking up Hikari came face to face with the former number one class problem, one Toji Suzuhara. The boy stood over the two students in school track suit with his hands shoved in his pockets. Aida looked up where he was finishing up typing in a search on the class reps request. "Hiya Toji. Where have you been the last few weeks? I tried calling, but no one answering the phone."

"Yah, about that. I was in the hospital with my sister taking care of paper work and her since the last attack." Toji's face turned into a grimace. "Some debris from the last attack fell on her when that stupid robot was stomping around the city. What the hell was that pilot thinking fighting that monster inside the city! I see that guy I'm gonna give him a good pounding."

As Toji was standing there shaking his fist a stack of papers was thrust into his chest. He blinked his eyes in surprise at the class rep who was giving him a stern glare as she held the papers against him. "You should have called the school so we could send your missing assignments." Once she was sure he had a good hold on the papers, the girl let go of them. "We were really worried about you. You could have-"

Hikari was interrupted by Aida tapping her side and turning the laptop computer on the desk toward her and Toji. "Found out what 'poontang' is class rep. Let me just click this first image link." All three of the student's eyes grew wide at the sight. Toji quickly wiped the blood that suddenly tried to leave his nose and turned away from sight before him. Aida was a bit more dramatic about it and had to grab his nose to prevent the spray and went a little pale. As for the class rep her face went bright red then she turned and slapped both of the boy's next to her upside the head.

"AIDA! GET that SMUT off the SCHOOL COMPUTER!" She turned sharply to the loud laughter coming from across the room. Yuko was currently making a valiant attempt to stay in her seat as she laughed her ass off at the sight of the three looking at their web search. "You knew that it would come up with this trash, didn't you!"

Yuko wiped the tears from her eyes as she sit down the book she was reading. "You would think the school computers would have filters for that sort of stuff. Shame on you Tails, getting those poor boys to look up porn on school computers." Grinning she added, "Granted, not the first choice to get boy's interested in you, but they as coming into manhood with them hormones and all, so I guess that will work. Go easy on her guys, she's cherry."

Rei turned back from the window she was looking out of to watch as Yuko was chased around the room by the class rep. Sighing quietly she turned back to the window. The scene was just a repeat of what usually happened about once or twice a week. She had no doubt that Yuko would walk away from it without any repercussions. A small smile graced her lips as she wondered what Yuko had made for their lunch was today. She seemed to delight in trying new vegetarian recipes for the red eyed girl giving her an appreciation for food that was not instant or poorly made like what she did in her apartment.

* * *

><p>"That's just… twisted." Toji Suzuhara's eye twitched as he looked in the video camera's viewer that his friend was holding for him. It was currently showing the footage of when Yuko demonstrated to Hikari that her hair was natural. "And things like this have been happening ever since?"<p>

Aida shook his head. "Yup, like one long cat fight. It's been hell on the rest of the class as well because Hikari has been on this Super Class Rep kick."

Toji pushed the camera away for the moment and leaned back on his chair. "So, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Umm… I'm not so sure I should tell you right now. You might end up doing something that you'll regret later."

It took about a minute of Aida in a head lock getting one of the harshest noogies in the world before he finally gave in. "I heard Rei Ayanami call the new girl 'Pilot Ikari' and she did show up right after that monster attack. Unless they are passing out piloting licenses to 14 year olds that could only mean that she is related to that giant robot." The bespectacled boy flinched back at the low growl that Toji was putting out on hearing that news.

"So, the new girl has not only made Hikari's life hell but she could be the pilot that hurt my sister?" Having one's knuckles clinched so hard that they turn white and the finger nails of the hand cut the palm can't be healthy Aida thought.

"Listen, Toji, it hasn't been confirmed yet. Plus, she is a girl, you can't just walk up and punch her out."

"You right, but I will at least get an apology out of the bitch if she the robot pilot." Toji turned Kensuke. "That is what you're going to find out."

Kensuke sighed and started up the classroom IM program. A few quick messages to the more chatty girls in the class started the rumor mill going.

* * *

><p>"So, after I served her 'haggis' Misato got me a Japanese cookbook. Something about me expanding my range of cooking because the current fair is a bit rich for her stomach. That and my brother's old cooking notebook he sent me is giving me a lot of practice. So today I made yakisoba for lunch." Yuko was currently sitting on top of Rei's desk as the other girl was reading some unknown science journal on changes to ecosystems after 2nd Impact.<p>

"That will be acceptable. I cannot normally eat the instant packages of that food because they contain dehydrated meat." If Rei gave any sort of disagreement over the fact her desk was being used as a lounge chair every break she gave no indication. She was quite proud of the fact she was mastering how to multi-task talking to her fellow pilot and reading at the same time. The problem with this arrangement occurred though when the computer under Yuko's butt beeped twice making the girl jump up slightly and dividing Rei's attention to a third direction.

Huffing in annoyance, Rei opened up the computer and was greeted with a message. 'Are you the pilot of that giant robot?' Yuko looked over her shoulder as well reading the message. "Think it is for you or me?"

"I do not know." Rei panned her sight around the room and landed on a group of girls waving at them. "I believe those would be the classmates that sent the message." The computer beeped again with a 'Are you? Y/N'.

"Here, let me." Yuko reached over Rei's shoulders with her arms, wrapping the blue haired girl in a loose hug to access the keyboard. "Is being pilot's some type of top secret agent thing?"

"No, the school administration has been informed of our status as EVA pilot's to make it easier for us to leave in case of an attack." Nodding at Rei's reply Yuko began typing. 'Yup, and I'm also Peter Pan and Kitten here moonlights as Tinker Bell.

The group of girls turned in shock at the reply to stare at the pair of girls then quickly turned away when Yuko returned the stares with a heated glare as she kissed the side of Rei's neck. Smiling, Yuko swung back around and propped herself right back on Rei's desk. "Answered the question and avoided them running over here like rabid ferrets on pixy sticks." Rei nodded and opened her book back up as Yuko started to lightly dose.

* * *

><p>Yuko had just gotten the lunch she made for her and Rei out from under her desk when that kid in the track suit she had mostly ignored for the day stomped over to her desk. Sighing she set the box lunch down and looked up. Instead of the adoring stare of some prepubescent boy trying to make a very awkward confession to a complete stranger she met a stern glare and a frown. One eyebrow rose up at the sight. "Meet me outside between the gym and school, new girl." Then the boy turned and stomped out of the classroom.<p>

"The fuck?" Yuko turned to Rei. "That was that Toji kid, right?"

"Correct."

"Does he normally offer to confess his feelings for a girl by ordering her around or did I miss something about how guys court girls?"

"I am unclear on most 'courting' activities but I do believe that a man is supposed to do such a thing in private."

Yuko sighed. "Well, want to come with me. We can eat out in the yard afterward."

"Are you going to accept his courtship?" The pierced girl smiled at the quiet way Rei said that. When she lowered her voice it was a good sign of her disapproval.

"Nah never had an interest in boys. I'm just going to go there and let the big guy down easy. Maybe tell him to go after the class rep because if anyone needs their panties dusted off, it's that chick. I swear, she must have rules on how she masturbates the way she is so uptight."

Yuko wasn't sure, but there might have been a faint smile on Rei's face.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Toji? I understand you're pissed about your sister and I'm worried for her as well, but this is the pilot that saved the city. Plus, I hear rumors about NERV having something like a mercenary security force that is one step away from being Yakuza." Kensuke looked around the open area between the gym and school. He could swear that there were eyes on both him and his best friend waiting to put a bullet in them for being stupid enough to mess with a pilot. "And I thought you didn't hit girls."<p>

Grabbing his friend in a headlock, Toji bent his head low. "I don't hit girls, but I still want to give the stupid bitch a piece of my mind and drag an apology out of her for my sister."

Gridding his teeth as his head was being crushed Kensuke spotted the two girls enter the alleyway with Yuko in the lead. At about 20 feet away, Rei broke off and sat down, opening up a bento box and began eating her lunch. Yuko stopped in front of the two boys and stared silently.

"Umm… Toji let me go." The said boy released his friend's head giving Kensuke time to circle around and stand next to where Rei was eating lunch.

"Listen up New Girl. You-"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Yuko held up her hand. "Ok, stop right there lover boy. Before you get started on your long and possibly very embarrassing confession to me I should just tell you right now, I'm not interested."

Toji stood there with his mouth still open in shock.

"I understand, you saw this girl with some awesome piercings, a cool tattoo and great taste in hair color and 'Goddess' came to your mind, or something similar. I'm here to tell you that I'm not interested." Yuko nodded her head with her eyes closed. Yup, best to cut this sort of thing down before it got out of hand.

The jock shook himself. "But, wait-"

Without missing a beat, Yuko ran over him again. "Listen, you're not bad looking, so just go for some other girl in the class." Yuko sniffed the air a bit. "Well, go after some other girl after you take a bath. Grab some deodorant as well. Girls aren't much into the smell of your sweat."

"Hey!" Ok, now he was getting pissed off.

"And really, when was the last time you washed them sweats? You can't have more than two pair of them. That's a lot of pit and ball sweat that can build up to some nasty BO."

Kensuke stood there in shock. The new girl just told Toji that he stank of BO. From the way the other boy's body was shaking he was sure there was about to be violence coming forth.

"NOW JUST YOU WAIT BITCH!" Toji roared at Yuko who had started to walk away after letting the guy down easy and giving him some tips on picking up girls. Yuko's head turned around to look over her shoulder, her eyes cold after hearing they boy call her a bitch.

"Huh… listen, we are done here. I said no, now be a man and suck it up that I'm not interested."

"I an't interested in a flat chested Ganguro whore!" Nearly spitting it out of his mouth in anger he finished. "Your stupid piloting put my little sister in the hospital and I want an apology out of you!"

Yuko turned fully around and walked back up to him. Staring him in the eye from about three feet away she spoke. "No."

"What?" Toji was turning red with a lethal cocktail of rage and embarrassment.

"You deaf? I said no. I'm not apologizing for piloting that robot, saving my Kitten's life and protecting the city and your worthless life. Your sister got hurt, that sucks. But it sure as hell beats her being dead." Yuko ended her explanation with a one finger salute.

"Listen up bitch! I'm asking nicely here. If you were a guy I would have already beat your ass. Why the hell would they have girls pilot them things anyway? A guy probably wouldn't have fucked it up as bad as you did!"

Kensuke looked at the coming altercation with trepidation. His best friend was seriously pissed off and he wasn't sure if Toji's moral outlook on girls would hold up against his anger right now. Just as he was about to step forward and try to stop the coming fight a small hand grab his sleeve. He looked back into the red eye of Rei Ayanami as she shook her head in a negative manner. "Interfering with Pilot Ikari right now would not be good."

"What do you mean Ayanami?" A loud ripping sound was the answer to his question. Looking back toward his best friend and Yuko he saw the source of the noise. Yuko had grabbed the edge of her school skirt and tore it up the side to the waistline. Toji had turned to the side and failed to see what just happen, or the stance that Yuko suddenly took with a stern look on her face.

"Everyone knows that a girl can never fight like a guy. To even try is a waste of time. What was NERV thinking when-" Toji's speech was interrupted by a high spin kick taking him in the back of the head. As he spun around in the air from the force of the blow he couldn't help but notice that Yuko had a very bold pair of black lace nearly see through side-tie panties that pulled very tight against her sex as she finished the rest of her spin and fell back into a loose martial art stance.

Yuko exhaled and cracked her neck, slightly bouncing on her feet as Toji landed face first in a heap eating dirt. "Can't fight asshole? Get the fuck up so I can properly kick your ass!"

A low growl came from the ground as Toji pushed himself up. With a casual swipe with the back of his hand, he wiped the blood from a cut above his right eye where it cracked on the ground. "That's it! You want to play with the boys bitch, we play!" With a burst of speed he launched toward the girl with a haymaker. Don't hit girls be damned, this lady was a demon. All rules were out.

Kensuke looked back at Ayanami for some sort of explanation. "Pilot Ikari has had training in both military self-defense and she has taken both Kung Fu and Jujitsu for over 6 years. She has not shown any signs of not keeping up with practice." The look of horror on Kensuke's face would have been funny, if it didn't involve his best friend about to take on a monster girl.

The fist that should have shoved them damn piercings through the bitch's skull never landed. Yuko slid to the right of the fist, letting it almost graze her ear. Her left hand blocked and grabbed the boy's wrist and her right hand formed a fist, slamming Toji in his solar plexus blowing all his air out of his lungs with a gasp. That same fist drew back, opened to a palm and pushed up against his upper arm. In one smooth motion Yuko had spun around, slammed her hip into his side and pulled him over her shoulder in a throw that looked like it shouldn't have been done by a girl her size. Toji for a moment felt the joys of flight as he flipped over in the air, before he landed with a blast of dust on his back in the dirt. His vision went black with the lack of oxygen in his lungs and the sight of Yuko's grim face looking down on him.

Yuko dusted off her hands, kicked a bit of dirt in the boy's face and walked back to where Kensuke and Rei stood, one with a shocked look on his face and the other with a stoic look. Ignoring the trembling geek backing away from her in fear, she leaned in on Rei and smiled. "Was the yakisoba good?"

"It was enjoyable." Rei passed the box over to her. "I could not eat my entire share so you may have that with yours."

Eyeing the strange girl as she devoured the lunch, Kensuke quickly walked over to where Toji laid in the dirt. "Man, Toji you ok?" Shaking his friend a bit only garnered a slight cough. Kensuke looked over his friend and his injuries. "I think you lucked out man. Bruised sternum, looks like a nice concussion and a nasty gash over your eye. I think that might be a black eye as well, but no broken bones."

Toji blinked up at Kensuke as the world tried to stop that damn spinning. His friend was saying something about how bad he hurt, but that was pointless. He could feel every bruise and scrape on him. The worse was his pride although. Nothing like having your ass kicked by a perceived weak girl to do a number on the ego. "How long was I out Kensuke?"

"Only for about a minute. I think she took it easy on you." Looking over his still prone friend at Yuko and Rei he noticed both girls seemed to have disregarded the two boys. "That had to be one of the most one sided fights I've seen."

"Felt like one of the most one sided fights I've been in." Toji lifted up his head at the sound of a cellphone going off. "Now I'm hearing… what the hell am I hearing?"

Kensuke pushed up his glasses and looked toward where Yuko was pulling a cellphone out of her skirt pocket and answering it. Strangely Rei was doing the same with her cellphone. Rei must have had hers on a buzz function, but Yuko's was some strange musical ringtone Kensuke had to rack his brain on. "Dead Man's Party. Oingo Boingo. Some American band from the 1980s."

Toji laid his head back down. "I will not ask how you know that, just say that you have to be a hell of a geek for it."

The girl's got up and walked back toward the two boys. Yuko kicked Toji lightly in the side getting a healthy grunt from the boy and a 'bitch'. "Angel attack guys. Get up, get to a shelter and let us girls go take care of it." She looked hard at Kensuke. "Make sure he has someone check him out when he gets there or I'll kick your ass too."

With a very audible gulp, Kensuke nodded an affirmative.

* * *

><p>"Ok, just like your training Yuko. The angel already made landfall and will be entering into Tokyo-3 proper in about five minutes." Misato was trying her best to keep her emotions in check. They hadn't even finished the cleanup from the 3rd angel and now the 4th one was attacking.<p>

"Yah, I got you. When I get up there, locate the angel, neutralize it's AT field and give it a nice healthy dose of depleted uranium rounds." Yuko stretched out on the control couch in an attempt to loosen up as she waited for the elevator up. "Will this thing be like the last monster?"

"We have some sat images. I'll have Lt. Ibuki upload the images for you." Ritsuko nodded over to her assistant who started the upload to the EVA.

Yuko looked at the image that popped up on the screen. "It's a giant purple caterpillar? Well, that or a giant purple flying dick." Yuko suddenly started laughing. "Pervert Angel came to Japan to rape young school girls. Someone better stop beaming bad anime hentai movies into space. The Angels are adapting to the pervy subculture of Japan."

Misato gave a harsh glare to the bridge crew that was snickering. "Enough wild fantasies Yuko. Unless the thing grows tentacles I wouldn't worry about if it was here to rape school girls. And need I remind you that the closest school girl would be you. Prepare EVA for launch."

As the G-forces pressed against her body for the second time in the giant biomech, Yuko grinned. She could move the monster, had better weapons and weeks of training. Going over her first battle she saw her mistakes so she felt confident in getting this over soon. "Gonna end this fucker quick. We'll have curry tonight to celebrate Nee-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" Misato suddenly froze up and turned her head woodenly back to look at the rest of the bridge crew. The only people without wide eyes at the younger girl calling the captain 'Nee-chan' were the Commander and Sub-commander. Something clicked in Misato's head that she should clarify Yuko's last statement. "Umm... she looks up to me as an older sister and all. Just got into the habit of calling me by that nickname."

"In bed." Came the reply from the speakers followed by the scream of frustration from the Captain.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Hikari! Go a bit easier on me. That is still tender." Toji winced again as the class rep wiped some more dirt out of the cut above his eye. Currently said eye was nearly swollen shut and almost glowing black and blue.<p>

Huffing slightly at the baby she was nursing, she turned and started to cut some butterfly bandages to close up the still oozing wound. "So, you tried to get Ikari to give you an apology and she beat you up? I thought you were above fighting girls Toji."

The jock turned his head away from the pigtailed girl. "It's not my fault. That bitch thought I was trying to hit on her and even after I explained I didn't call her out for that she still refused to apologize for hurting my sister."

Pinning the cut closed with the bandages and taping some gauze over it she sighed. "Ikari is trouble Toji. Back off and let the school handle trouble makers like her."

"You got mad at her as well right? Kensuke showed me the recording he had taken on her first day." Toji clinched his fist. "I should have been there to help you out."

"D-don't worry about it. Things have calmed down somewhat with her. I think Rei might be helping keep her in check." It was either fate or bad luck Toji was turned away and missed the glowing blush the class rep had going over his comment.

Toji gave a slight laugh. "Yah, Rei kept Ken-man from trying to jump to my defense. If she didn't do that than you would probably be patching up his skinny ass as well. Still, how did the Ice Queen that doesn't talk to anyone end up becoming friends with that loud mouth bitch?"

Hikari looked away with a slight blush still on her cheeks. "Um… Toji? Did you see anything odd with how Ayanami and Ikari acted?"

Poking at his bandage the jock noticed her change of tone. "Nooo… they just seemed to be good friends." Leaning in closer to the class rep he noticed her face glow a bit brighter. "Is there something you noticed?"

"Well…" It took a few minutes, but after having to explain to Toji what she saw on the roof and how the two acted around each other the slightly slow jock finally got it.

"Wait, girls actually do that outside of porn videos?"

The swift punch to his arm wasn't expected. "What do you mean porn videos!" He winced back from the harsh glare she was giving him.

"Umm…" 'Shit' he thought. No way out of it. Hanging his head in shame he explained. "Kensuke snuck some of his dad's videos out this one time I was over hanging out. When it had a scene with two girls and I asked him if all girls do that he said 'No, they just do it to give a show for the guys.' Seemed to make sense to me."

"I'll kill him." Toji had never seen someone actually put out a battle aura before, but it did make him excuse himself and run off to warn his friend.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so the class rep might be out for my blood?" Kensuke was standing before the urinal taking care of business with Toji two urinals down (Safe guy distance to prevent accidentally checking out another man's junk.) doing the same. His friend had come up to him and dragged him away with a cryptic 'I'm saving your life, fool' comment.<p>

Shaking twice, Toji zipped up his pride. "Yup, she sort of dragged out of me that one time we watched your dad's foreign porn collection. I guess the new girl and Ayanami are dating." The jock's head furrowed. "Which mean's girls do that even when they aren't putting on a show for the guys."

Kensuke sighed. His friend was a cool guy, but he was a bit slow on the pick-up concerning girls and sex. "That is for porn videos. Girls can do that with each other without a guy around. Guys can do that with other guys as well if they want to."

Toji's tanned face paled as he looked at Kensuke. "Guys with guys? Dude, you're my friend, but I don't want to do that sort of stuff with you."

Kensuke's face did about the same with Toji's statement. "Eww… no dude. I'm not into guys. We are just bros, right?" The scene tensed as the two friends stood in the bathroom. After a minute or so of them staring at their feet Kensuke figured he needed to lighting up the mood. "Want to sneak out and watch the giant robot fight the monster?"

Without hesitation Toji looked up and grabbed onto the change of discussion. "Yah, let's get out of here bro."

* * *

><p>The strange whip arms of the angel slashed the building EVA-01 was hiding behind into small (for a building) chunks, blowing the large biomech back as gas lines exploded sending concrete everywhere. Rolling away from the destruction, Yuko urged the war machine into a full run away from the angel. She had already left the main part of Tokyo-3 proper and was just reaching the edge of the city's "Mi-chan, I blame you for the tentacles this thing has!"<p>

"Just keep moving, your only 50 meters to the next weapon cache. Watch your umbilical cord!" The battle went south much too quickly for Misato's taste. It started out with Yuko following orders and doing a textbook ambush attack on the angel. She waited behind a building until the angel passed by, then swung out behind the monster to unload hot death on it. Right after she finished her burst, she ducked back behind the building and began moving to her next attack spot. It would have gone well, if only the tentacle whips didn't pop out and destroy half a block of buildings the EVA was trying to move through.

Yuko flipped over a convenience store and landed next to the elevator that just opened with a fresh pellet rifle. Her last one had run out of ammo in a mad dash of getting the hell away and cover fire. Grabbing the weapon she was forced again to roll back to avoid the slashing whips that tore apart the store and the elevator. "Does anyone have an idea besides me running? The rifle isn't getting through that AT field thing it has!"

Misato looked over at Ritsuko. "It seems the angel's AT field is stronger than the last one. If projecting her AT field at a range isn't working on breaking through the angels AT field perhaps a more focused close in attack will work."

"Did you hear that Yuko? Think you can get behind it again and use the progressive knife?" The view screen flooded with static as another explosion interrupted the feed. The screen cleared showing the EVA flying back trying to keep the whips at bay with it's AT field.

"Yah, sure, let me keep from DIEING first!" Yuko looked around as she kept just ahead of the whips when she spotted what she needed. "Sorry Mi-chan. Looks like this might be the best way to get around it." The EVA threw itself around another building, followed by a burst of gun fire. Misato watched in horror as Yuko added more damage to the city as she unloaded her pellet rifle into the elevator platform she was standing on that was next to the building. EVA-01 fell into the shaft and out of sight.

"Captain, did the Third Child just destroy one of the main supply transport elevators to make a fox hole?" Misato started to sweat a bit harder. When the Commander saw fit to speak it means he was approving of the course of action or really pissed off. She could already hear the printers tossing out the complaint forms and damage costs right now.

There was another flash of whips cutting through the building throwing rubble over the newly made hole, covering up the EVA. The angel stopped above the rubble and seem to pan around trying to locate its enemy. Under the rubble in the elevator shaft, Yuko had one arm thrust into the shaft wall and the other arm propping up the remains of the elevator door and holding back the chunks of building. Her legs were braced against the walls for extra support. "Mi-chan, did it spot me?"

Watching the last of the building's supports fall into the Geo-Front, Misato nearly cried. "Yuko, do you know how much money in damage you just cost NERV?"

"A lot. I'm sure that building was insured or something. Now, is the angel passed me?"

Hanging her head, Misato replied. "Yes, it is moving pass your current location. About twenty yards away and moving south slowly. Yuko, please try to avoid more damage."

Flipping the EVA upside down, Yuko kicked the door holding the wreckage up and into the air and launched out of the shaft with a push of her arms. The angel was just barely turned around at the sound of the EVA exploding out of the ground behind it when the rifle unloaded on it. When Yuko hit the ground, she drew the prog knife with the left hand of the EVA and rushed the angel, firing all the way. The angel's whips lashed out only to be caught and wrap around the pellet rifle. Yuko pulled hard against the rifle, pulling the angel rapidly toward her. She was just about to stab the red sphere thing in the middle of the angel's body when she noticed the rifle glowing a bright red.

"Ah, fuck me." The rifle exploded blowing the EVA back from the angel and smashing into a hill just on the edge of town.

"Heavy damage to the right hand and right side armor and umbilical cord severed. EVA switching to battery power." Makoto Hyuga cried out.

Maya looked down on her screen. "Pilot is suffering feedback from the EVA. Dropping in Sync rate!"

Looking out the view from the plug at the clear blue skies, Yuko had to say it was a very nice day to have her ass kicked. "Ok, I think I lost my prog knife in the explosion." Pushing up she heard a cry come through the speakers. Turning toward the sound brought into her view the two boys from school that apparently had the devil's luck in avoiding getting sat on by a biomechanical monster. "Mi-chan, my day has gone to shit. Can I just step on the two morons and say the angel did it?"

Maya gasp hearing the casual tone from the pilot about making human toothpaste out of the two boys. "Damn it. How much on battery do we have left?"

Yuko looked at the timer. "Oh, about two minutes or so. Angel should be here in less than a minute."

"Ok, Yuko, we are ejecting the plug. Get those kids inside with you. We are aborting the mission. When you have them make for the nearest evac point."

Sighing, Yuko felt the plug eject. Yup, craptastic day this was.

* * *

><p>Toji and Kensuke splashed into the LCL of the plug after the desperate climb up the EVA's arm to reach the plug. "Ugh, what the hell is this stuff?" Kensuke shrugged his shoulders to give an 'I don't know' to Toji's question.<p>

"Retards secured Mi-chan. Pull us in before that angel cuts the EVA into sashimi." The two boys turned to the figure on the control couch in the middle of the plug.

"Well, I guess this means she wasn't lying about being a pilot. We gonna fight the Angel now?" Kensuke flinched away from the murderous glare Yuko turned back on him.

The plug retracted back inside the EVA and Yuko was blessed with the girly screams of the two boys when the LCL refilled the chamber. "Mi-chan, give me that evac point." A screen popped up with a marker showing the nearest elevator. Yuko's eye twitched badly. It didn't help that she suddenly had a pounding headache trying to sync. "How bout one that doesn't involve me having to go THROUGH THE FUCKING ANGEL!"

Everyone on the bridge winced at the sound of Misato slapping her palm over her face. "No helping it. Yuko, break through."

"There might be a problem with that Captain." Misato turned toward Ritsuko at the worried tone of voice. "The two other people are causing massive feedback in the system. Walking is going to be hard, let alone running."

"Sempai, I think I can filter out the two boys. That might make it a bit easier." Maya started typing in the commands when the screams of pain came through the speakers. Looking up at the view monitor it showed that the angel had finally caught up to EVA-01. Yuko had tried to block the whip, but the reaction was too slow, sending the appendage through the left thigh of the EVA.

"Son of a bitch!" Yuko had one hand wrapped around the whip, trying to pull it out. Her face was grimacing in pain. Behind her the other two boys were grabbing their legs in agony as the phantom pain was transferred to them as well. "Will someone do something! I can't fight if I can't move faster than it!"

Nearly crying in relief, Maya hit the execute command. The boy's screaming stopped and turned to light sobbing. "Try now Yuko!"

Feeling the headache recede a bit, Yuko pulled hard and ripped out the whip. A quick look on her right side showed she had less than 30 seconds of power left and the other whip heading for her head. Extending her right hand an AT field formed and blocked the whip, holding it a bay. "Shit, I don't have any weapons!"

Everyone watched in horror as the timer counted down to the death of the three people and eventually all of humanity when a second AT field appeared in front of the EVA, severing the whip in its left hand. Ritsuko stared in shock and started to check the data flowing in from the EVA.

Yuko stared in shock at the severed whip in her EVA's hand. '_Shove it in the core_.' Her eyes drifted up and saw the red sphere in the angel's chest. With a savage thrust, the severed whip went into it like a hot knife through butter. The angel screaked in agony then fell silent. Looking to her timer, Yuko saw it hit zero. "Well, that could have gone better." Yuko slumped in the control couch.

"So, do all pilots have to wear the rubber fetish suit?" Yuko turned toward the person who opened his mouth and let stupid fall out. Kensuke flinched back from the glare.

"Makoto, turn off the sound and send in the recovery team. I don't think the rest of us need to hear Yuko torturing the boys she rescued." Misato sat down heavily next to Maya not noticing the mousey tech scoot away from her. "Can today get any worse?"

"Misato… EVAs can't produce two separate AT fields." Ritsuko pinched the bridge of her nose. "What we saw today was something impossible. I think it happened in the first battle but no one took note of it."

Blinking, the Captain turned toward her friend. "If it is impossible, how did it happen?"

Not looking up from her console, Ritsuko answered. "No idea, but I intend to find out."

* * *

><p>"Ken-man, I'm pretty sure we really fucked up." Toji hadn't stopped staring at the wall of their interrogation room for the last hour lying face down on a cot, his pants and boxers pulled down to his knees, with a cold compress firmly nuzzled between his butt cheeks. Today was a day of firsts. Getting his ass kicked by a girl, having all his illusions on porn shattered, riding in a large biomech, and finally as a nice dessert a good old fashion body cavity search curtsey of Section 2 Agents.<p>

Kensuke was laying on a cot next to his friend facing the opposite wall, crying softly to himself. Much like Toji, there was a cold compress to help with his swelling as well. Today for him was much like Toji, but he was not sure the price of getting a look inside the EVA should have been one of his best cameras and his anal virginity. It wouldn't have been so bad if the Section 2 Agent that did the search was gentle and didn't have such big hands. "Yes Toji, we really fucked up."

They both turned their heads to the door as the lock clicked. Normally, the vision that walked inside the room would draw a reaction from two boys who were just blooming into manhood with all the raging hormones involved but all it did was cause both of them discomfort. In all her purple hair, pillowy breasts and plump ass glory came in Captain Misato Katsuragi. Walking between the two boys gave them a perfect view up the short skirt of her uniform. Each stride of her legs gave tantalizing views of her pantyhose and the black lace panties she had under them. The boy's both praised and cursed the cots that kept them at a level to view this. Praise for having a view few boys like them will ever enjoy, and curse because laying down and getting a hard-on can be near torture the way it squished the tender bits.

"So, you boys mind explaining why you were stalking my ward?" Misato sat down in a metal chair at the head of the cots and crossed her legs, inadvertently giving both the boys an even better few of the nexus of her legs and the glorious, silk and stocking covered treasure they would never see bare in this or any other lifetime.

Swallowing hard and turning his head forcefully from the tempting view Toji was the first to speak. "Huh, wha?" Didn't mean that what he had to say was intelligent.

Misato leaned forward. "My agents saw you two confront my ward and my only other spare pilot outside the school. When I asked Pilot Ikari about it and if she knew the both of you she replied 'They are both perverted, stalking losers that like to take pictures of me and Pilot Ayanami' to quote her." Adjusting her jacket gave both boys a slight glimpse of the 9mm sidearm. "So, the question is, why were you two out of the shelter and why are you harassing my ward."

Toji looked over to his friend with a silent plead for help. Kensuke had stopped crying and seemed to have gone pale. "OH PLEASE MA'AM! Don't kill us! We promise we won't go near Miss Ikari or Miss Ayanami again!" Toji face palmed at his friend's outburst and suddenly renewed sobbing.

Seeing as his best friend was proving himself completely useless and he didn't want to end up being shot and his body buried in an undisclosed location Toji decided it was best he did the rest of the talking. "Ma'am, you see it is like this…"

After about thirty minutes of explaining with some insertion of begging done by Kensuke at key points the two boys finally got their story across on how they ended up getting saved/captured by EVA-01. Throughout the long conversation Misato just nodded her head and waited for the two boys to finish. "Ok, so, you're saying that you asked Yuko to apologize for hurting your sister and she said no. Then, you proceeded to insult her as a pilot and a woman, so she beat the crap out of you. Then your human sprinkler here talked you into watching a very dangerous battle instead of being intelligent people and staying safe in the shelter."

Toji gave a weak smile. "Well, when you put it that way…"

With a sigh Misato stood up. "There are some release and nondisclosure forms you both will have to sign. Your friend's camera will be replaced because his old one was dismantled. Your parents have been notified and will be here soon to pick you up." Misato walked to the door and stopped. Toji almost didn't hear the next words from the woman's mouth. "The person you should be asking an apology from isn't the girl that piloted that beast to save the city; it should be the person that commanded her to do it. For what it is worth, I am truly sorry for your sister." With that, she walked out the door.

"What do you make of that Ken-man?"

Having stopped crying now that he knew they both would live, Kensuke turned his head toward his friend. "Well, you got your apology. It only cost your pride, dignity and anal virginity. Oh, and my camera because I had done a lot of custom work on that thing a new camera will never replace."

"Um… I'll pay for burgers tomorrow?" Yah that was a weak reply.

"Your damn right you will."

* * *

><p>"YUKO!"<p>

Said girl flinched at the shout as the locker room door slid open and a pissed off Captain Katsuragi came storming in the room. Looking up she came face to face with Misato's stern stare. "Hiya Mi-chan. What's the problem?" Dimly she noted that this little confrontation might be easier if she wasn't in the middle of pulling her panties up.

A single finger was thrust into her face. "First, because you destroyed one of the main supply elevators for the Geo-Front there is going to have to be an allocation of what has priority to be shipped down here, meaning EVAs, base maintenance and finally incidentals. What does this translates in to? It means the cafeteria will have to use up that stockpile of chicken it has had in the freezer for the last 6 months."

"Hey, chicken is good for you. People should be thanking me for encouraging good eating habits." The young girl nodded her head in the wisdom of what she said.

"I'll be sure to tell the base staff that after they have had nothing but chicken to eat for 3 weeks and make sure to drop your name so they can come and personally thank you." Yuko slummed and stopped nodding.

A second finger joined the first. "Second, when the recovery team extracted you and the two boys from the Entry Plug you gave the Section 2 agents that were handling the boys a slightly embellished story on your relationship with them."

"Ha ha! You should have seen them two guy's faces too. They looked like they were going to shit themselves!" Snickering at the thought of the two guys sweating it out she added. "Maybe next time they will stay in the shelter, not comment on my plugsuit and not start a fight with me."

"Well, it should be easy for them to 'shit themselves' now because the agents gave both boys a full body cavity search. Plus, I got the real story from the boys which, while somewhat similar to your story seems have some key points added." Throughout this explanation Misato had slowly pushed forward until Yuko felt her bare back tap the locker behind her. Putting her face inches away from the younger girl she whispered lightly in her face. "Those boys were at fault for leaving the shelter, but you hit the kid first and you were the one that had Section 2 thinking they were stalkers despite the only proof of this was the Aida kid's camera with a single file of you flashing another girl. Other than some racy pictures of the girl's locker room and some downloaded porn, that was it."

Yuko gave a weak smile. "I'm not going to get away scot free on this, am I?"

"Damn right. Two weeks grounding and you're going to find a way to make amends to those two boys."

"Fine then." Yuko sighed. "Can the grounding start tomorrow? I'll start with that amends thing today."

Misato put her free hand on Yuko's shoulder and squeezed it in comfort. "I can do that. When you get home though I would like to talk to you about a few things."

Just then the locker room door opened again. Maya Ibuki walked in looking down at a clip board in her hand. "Yuko, Dr. Akagi noticed a few things from today's battle and asked me to set up an appointment for another physical. Could you-" The words died on her lips as she looked up. The Captain had one hand on Yuko's shoulder and the other pushed up against the locker behind her. Their faces were only an inch or less apart and from the looks of it made it seem like they had just shared an intimate moment or were about too. The fact that Yuko was just wearing a near see through pair of black lace panties with side ties was not helping this image.

Misato winced at the sound of the young tech collapsing on the floor. "Well, get dressed. I can't carry her to medical by myself."

"Yah Yah. I got you."

* * *

><p>"So you wish for me to accompany you today because Captain Katsuragi has 'grounded' you?" If Rei was showing any reaction to the fact that Yuko was currently in her room stripping off her school uniform, she gave no sign.<p>

"Yup yup. Gotta go see someone today and I'm killing two birds with one stone by also spending time with you." Holding up a pair of black leather shorts and a pair of extremely short cut-offs she held them up for the other girl. "Leather or Denim?"

"Denim would be the best choice because of the high outside temperature."

"Good point." Rei noticed that the cut-offs seemed a bit small for Yuko's size as the other girl had to struggle a moment before getting them buttoned. A black spandex halter top was thrown on along with a red fish net shirt and a pair of purple and red striped stockings completing the girls outfit.

"What is the purpose of wearing clothes that are deliberately difficult to put on?" Rei had her head tilled to the side in seemingly wonderment at watching the near Olympic feat Yuko pulled to get her cut-offs on.

Yuko gave the girl a questioning look. "Umm… to look sexy." Her hands rose up and lightly cupped her breasts outside of her shirt. "I don't have much going upstairs so I need to draw attention to my other more… grown areas." With that she turned around and bent over touching her toes. The cut-offs pulled tightly against the round of her ass and dug slightly in between her cheeks. Looking from between her legs, Yuko noted the slight blush on Rei's face.

"I…. see." There might have been a hitch in the albino's tone, but Yuko wasn't sure. "Why are you getting dress in such clothes right now?"

"Going to see someone so I'm dressing to look my best for what I have planned." Digging into the closet she pulled out a small amplifier with a handle. "You mind carrying this?"

Rei took the amp and looked up as Yuko placed her large bass guitar into its carrying case. "Are you going somewhere to play? Why not play here?"

Adjusting the case on her back she looked back at Rei. "Because the audience can't really make it to meet us, so we are going to them for a private showing." Rei followed the girl to the door and watch as Yuko tapped her feet into a pair of black steel toe boots before heading out.

* * *

><p>"So they moved her from ICU to a normal room? Does that mean she is doing better?" Toji turned his head to his friend at the statement as the two of them entered the hospital.<p>

"Yah, but there are still some problems they need to keep track of. The rubble that landed on her did some major damage to her legs so they had to put in some metal supports and a replacement joint for her hip." Toji looked sadly at Kensuke. "She will have to have operations for a few years after that to replace the joint and supports as she grows out of them."

"So, you're saying your sister will be in and out of the hospital until she is in her late twenties?" Kensuke sighed. "That is horrible. Have you or your father told her that yet?"

"No, not yet. We want her healed up first before we break in the bad news."

It was a sobering walk the rest of the way down the hospital hallway. As they neared Toji's sisters room both noticed something. There was a rhythmic thumping coming from the open door way. Kensuke looked over at Toji with questioning eyes. "TV too loud?"

"No, that doesn't sound like a TV. Sounds like a really low guitar." Walking into the room brought a strange sight. Sitting next to the hospital bed was a Rei Ayanami, holding an apple in her bandaged arm and a small knife in her other hand, peeling said fruit. Sitting in a chair next to Rei was the bane of the two boy's existence, one Yuko Ikari. On her lap was a bass guitar she was playing with her eyes closed. Toji's sister was sitting up in her bed smiling and clapping to the music looking to the entire world like she didn't have a care.

Toji and Kensuke stared in shock at the sight. Toji's finger was pointing at both the girls and shaking slightly, a strange gurgling sound coming out of his mouth. Kensuke seemed to break out of it earlier than his friend and reach to his bag for his camera, only to grimace in frustration over the lack of his other trusted friend.

"Brother! Look the robot pilots came to see me! They even signed my casts!" Lifting her sheets a bit showed that her right and left leg casts both bore Yuko's and Rei's signatures. Rei sat down the now peeled and cut up apple for the little girl to eat and Yuko stopped playing to look up at the two boys.

"Yo." As Yuko gave a small wave, Toji and Kensuke flinched back at the casual greeting from the pierced girl.

"But, but, what the hell are you doing here!" Stepping back from the scene, Toji switched his pointing hand at Rei. "And why is Ayanami with you?"

"Be nice brother. Miss Ayanami helped me sit up and patted my head. She even brought me a fruit basket." The little girl pointed at the basket of nature's bounty on her bedside table with a card saying, 'Heal. From: Rei Ayanami'. "Miss Ikari was showing me how she does the bass for some song called Control by Puddle of Mudd. She even taught me the lyrics in ENGLISH!"

Nodding, Yuko added to the girl's statement. "Well, me and Kitten heard about a little girl that was hurt on the first attack so we came to cheer her up." Rei nodded in agreement to Yuko's statement.

"But, what about at school and in the robot?" Toji was dumfounded. For all impressions this girl shouldn't care at all about his sister or what happen to her.

"That is then, this is now. Besides, I heard the goons at NERV were a bit rough on you guys so I figured this would be a good way to make amends." The pierced girl did a quick riff on the bass to punctuate what she said.

Toji and Kensuke gave the girls an uneasy look. "So, you came to visit his sister to make up for kicking his ass or for having your secret service guys check our plumbing?"

"I believe it was for the standard search and integration procedure that was performed on you by NERV Section 2 agents." Rei added as she held up a slice of apple for the little girl to eat.

"That was standard?" Images of what might have been the nonstandard searches flashed thru the boy's minds, making them turn slightly green.

"Hey! Miss Ikari, Miss Ayanami! Why don't you show brother and his friend that cool dance with the song you showed me?" Toji looked over at his sister and how she was almost bouncing in the hospital bed.

"What do you think Kitten? Show the boys what we have been working on over the last hour?" Yuko stood up and winked at the other girl.

Rei stood up and motioned for Toji and Kensuke to take the formerly occupied chairs. "Understood. We will perform the same as before?"

"Ah, boys are watching. We have to adjust the act because of the audience." With that Yuko walked up to Rei and drew down the vest part of her school skirt so it hung around her waist. Then she unbuttoned the shirt down to show a peek of Rei's white bra. "That should do. Gonna have to do some clothing shopping for you later. Don't think I've ever seen you wear anything but your school uniform."

Yuko moved up to the foot of the bed dragging Rei along with her. Popping a cd into the portable player attached to the amp and started up the song. For the next five minutes Toji and Kensuke could only just stared at what was going on before them. Yuko was playing the bass portion of the song which was removed from the CD along with all the vocals. Those were provided by both Yuko and Toji's little sister. The fact that the song Control was in English only had Toji confused. Kensuke didn't have the same problem with getting near the top of the class in that language. The main problem the two boys had though was the fact the dance was just about downright pornographic.

It started with Rei behind Yuko as she started playing with her arms wrapped around the girl. The boy's eyes bugged out as the song started and Rei began nuzzling Yuko's neck. It got worse from there for the boys. From Yuko running her hand up Rei's leg and lifting the skirt just enough to giving a not so quick flash of cotton white panties to Rei coming from behind Yuko with one arm sliding from her chest all the way down to her shorts in a not so subtle motion of mockingly cupping her sex.

Toji leaned toward Kensuke. "Did Rei Ayanami just slap Ikari on the ass?" Rei had lean her back against Yuko's and proceeded to slap her hand against the guitarist right cheek, causing it to jiggle slightly and making the boy's eyes bug out. The surreal moment was made even stranger because while Yuko had a look of seduction going, Ayanami had almost blank look on her face.

"Yup, the English that was sung for that loosely translated into 'The way you slap my ass'. I don't know if I should be disturbed or aroused watching this but I just can't turn away." Kensuke reflectively checked his bag again and cursed the lack of camera.

"You're disturbed? My sister is singing along to this." Toji grabbed the pitcher of water off the serving table next to his sister and poured him and his friend a glass of water. Wordlessly he passed the glass to Kensuke and both of them chugged the glasses empty.

As the song ended with Yuko's arms wrapped around Rei and her face nuzzled into the albino's neck, the bass guitar making a very lucky filling in the sandwich the girls made, Kensuke turned to Toji. "So, besides the very questionable nature of that little show, you think you're ok with Ikari now?"

Watching the two girls break apart and walk over to start praising his sister over her singing Toji couldn't help but smile. "Yah, I think I can be ok with her."

* * *

><p>The author's explanation of random things that might not be clear to some people.<p>

1. Poontang: Sexual activity aka. Fucking. Can also be referred to a female's genital. Yes kids, this is vulgar and I'm pretty sure most of you have heard this term before but I'm covering all my bases, including home.

2. Haggis: You take the organ meats (heart, lungs, liver) of a sheep, grind them up, toss in some oats and barley with some spices and shove the whole mess in the same sheep's stomach. Boil and serve with a side of mashed potatoes, some mashed turnips and a shot of really good Scottish Whiskey. No, it doesn't taste bad until you tell someone what is in it.

3. Yakisoba: Think of stir-fried ramen noodles with carrot, cabbage, a type of meat and some soy flavoring. It is actually very taste and can be eaten cold for a lunch. I have a few recipes of it somewhere. Kids seem to like it a lot.

4. Ganguro: Fashion girls in Japan that have taken it to the extremes. Most have artificial tans, heavy makeup, loud clothing and designer accessories. Look them up on Wiki for some pictures. Good for a laugh.


End file.
